The lost aura
by Shadow Fox Ace
Summary: When Ash was betrayed by everyone except Paul, his mom and Professor Oak he was save by someone who knows about the power that lurks within Ash. will Ash use his power for good or will he let the world down. Pairings: Ash/Cynthia OC/Harem Paul/Maylene. Lemons included
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**The TLA dialogue session:**

**Shadow fox: what's up people **

**Ash Ketchum: hello **

**Shadow fox: this is a brand new story about Ash getting betrayed by his friends so that means he is forever alone**

**Ash: you didn't have to rub it in you know**

**Shadow fox: sorry bro hehe**

**Ash: sigh never mind (stand up and walk away into a corner and start to be depress with a rain cloud over his head)**

**Shadow fox: (anime sweat drop) ….are you bipolar or something**

**Ash: shut up! (While crying)**

**Shadow fox: okay let start before Mr Cry baby becomes worst**

**Ash: that's it Garchomp use Draco meteor **

**Garchomp: Gar…**

**Shadow fox: shit! **

**BOOOOOOOOM **

**Shadow fox: MY STUDIO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO (start to cry)**

**Ash: meanwhile as Shadow fox is busy I will start the story (laughing evilly inside) **

**Shadow fox: Ash! That Studio Cost Me One Million Dollars Fuck You Ash Ketchum!**

**Ash: Pokemon is not owned by Shadow fox as it is own by Nintendo **

**Chapter 1: betrayal**

"Serperior use Energy Ball," Trip said. "Pikachu counter with Volt Tackle," Ash called. As both attacks clash with a huge dust storm was created. Pikachu! Ash called worried. As the dust settles it shows Pikachu knocked out while Serperior stand as if it was hit by nothing at all. **"Pikachu is unable to battle Serperior wins, since all of Ash's Pokémon is unable to battle the winner is Trip from Nuvema Town."** The announcer shouted causing the crowd to go wild. "I-i-I lost?" Ash stuttered in shock. "Hahah Ash this goes to show that you suck at being a pokemon trainer and you should stop now." Trip arrogantly said and walk away laughing. Ash didn't care about what Trip instead he quickly pick up Pikachu and rush to the pokemon centre with the rest of his team. After he pass all of his pokeball to Nurse Joy to heal them, he sat on one of the chair to sob quietly. "Ash." He look up and saw the Sinnoh Champion herself Cynthia looking at him sadly. "Oh hi Cynthia," Ash said while wiping away his tears. "Sorry you had to see that disappointing battle of mine." "It wasn't disappointing at all, in fact you using the combo Electro Ball and Quick Attack is quite the attack but Serperior was able to hold on quite well," Cynthia said with a smile. "Thanks Cynthia you always know how to cheer me up," Ash said sincerely as Nurse Joy called him to recover his pokemon.

**The next day at the harbour **

"Bye Cynthia I hope to see you next time," Ash said while looking at before he turn to walk away. "Ash, wait!" Cynthia shouted. He turn around and felt a pair of lips on his. It was Cynthia. After a few seconds of kissing both separated with a blush on both their face. "Why you kiss me, not that I don't like but im curious?" "Because I wanted to you remember whenever you travel you would always remember what I told you when you are sad okay," she said with a blush. **Attention all passengers the boat that is going to the Kanto Region is leaving in 10 minutes.** "Guess this is where we say good bye huh," Ash said in a sad tone. "Yeah," ** "**Good bye Ash." "Good bye Cynthia"

**On the boat **

"Hey Pikachu what do you think make Cynthia kiss me?" "Pika pika Pikachu Chu pika pika (I don't know boss) ….pika!"(I got it!) "What Pikachu what you got?" "Pika pika chu pika pika pi" (I believe that she likes you more than a friend) "what no way she a beautiful girl why would she be interested in someone like me." "Pika" (sigh) **"We are reaching Pallet Town passengers if you are alighting here please be ready in 2 minutes." **"Guess we are home Pikachu" "pika" (yup)

**A few minutes later **

"Look Pikachu I see our house, I hope mom is at home." "Hey isn't that Paul?" "Paul is that you?" "Yes Ash it's me, hi Pikachu" "Pika" (hi) "Wow you look different than before, why you change your style?" "It's because I wanted to join you on your next journey so that I can became stronger and not push my pokemons too hard." "Man you really changed and it's for the better." "Well that is all thanks to you for showing my ways of error and making me a better trainer and now I don't just randomly release weak Pokémon anymore." "That's great Paul I'm really happy you changed now let's go I think everyone is at the house waiting for us." "Yeah let's go."

**2 minutes later**

"Mom, I home!" Ash shouted. "Ash!" Delia shouted while hugging him. "Mom I can't breathe," Ash said while being suffocated by his mom. "Oops sorry there son." "No worries mom I know you missed me a lot." "So Ash when are you going to introduce you friend to me?" "Oh right right Mom this is Paul, Paul this is my Mom Delia Ketchum." "Nice to meet you Mrs Ketchum." "Oh it's so good to meet you Paul, Ash told me about you when you guys first met." Suddenly Ash starts to sweat and try to cover it but Paul saw it. "Really what did Ash says about me?" "While he says mmphf mmphf," Ash quickly covers his mom's mouth to prevent Paul from hearing it. Paul sweatdrops at this and say "Ash just tell me what you said to your mom." "You promise not to hurt me," "yes Ash I promise." "I might had said you are a bully and you will never get a girlfriend, sorry." Ash said looking down while bowing not knowing that Paul had a tickmark on his head. "For the first one I know im a bully and I have change but for the second one….YOU'RE DEAD KETCHUM!" "IM SORRY!" Ash shouted while running away from Paul. "Come back and face your punishment like a man." Suddenly Ash's mom start laughing. "Err mom why are you laughing?" "Because you two act like you are brothers." "WE ARE NOT RELATED IN ANY WAY AND HE IS NOT MY BROTHER!" both said while pointing at each other. "Now now calm down it is all just a joke." She said while holding out her hands like a shield. "Mom that joke is not funny at all instead it is a nightmare," Ash said. "Yeah…..wait why is it a nightmare that I am your brother?" "Because imagine you wearing the same clothes as me and having the same attitude as me." "…Holy Shit! You're right that will be a nightmare," Paul said while shaking. "Smack!" "Ouch" "Mrs Ketchum why you hit me," Paul said while holding his head. "Because there will be no rude words in my house mister." "Sorry," Paul said while bowing. "That's ok Paul so Ash how long are you gonna stay?" "Sorry mom im thinking of leaving for the Kalos Region after seeing Professor Oak and visiting you. "That's okay honey just remember to call home when you reach there and remember to change your...…you know what." "MOM!" Ash said while embarrassed. "Okay…Ash lets go and see Professor Oak." "Ok Paul lets go, I also want to see the rest of my pokemon as well."

**1 minute later at Professor Oak's lab**

"Professor Oak im back and I brought someone to see you," Ash shouted. "Ash my boy how are you and who is your friend here?" "Im doing find Professor and this is Paul my rival from Sinnoh," Ash said while pointing at Paul. "It is an honour to finally meet you Professor Oak," Paul said while bowing. "The honour is mine young man so Ash how is your pokedex coming along?" "It is going fine Professor, I manage to catch an Unfezant, an Oshawott, a Pignite, a Snivy, a Scraggy, a Leavanny, a Palpitoad, a Roggenrola and a Krokorok." "Oh that's right before I forget I also met a few legendaries such as Victini, Reshiram, Zekrom, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Landorus, Tornadus, Thundurus, Kyurem, Zorua, Zoroark, Genesect, Keldeo and Meloetta." "That's good Ash by the way Zorua and Zoroark are not legendaries instead they are very rare pokemons that are very hard to encounter." "I know that Professor but I know you like to hear stories of rare pokemons appearing so that's why I mention them," Ash said in a smart tone. "Hey Ash don't disrespect Professor Oak that way," Paul said with a tone that means no argument. "Don't need to worry Paul I know that Ash acts this way whenever he got something to tell me," Professor Oak said in a calming manner. "So Ash what are you doing here other than telling me your adventures?" "Well Professor im here to tell you that im leaving for the Kalos Region in a few days and I need you to take care of my Unova team and update my pokedex." "Mine too Professor Im going to follow Ash this time," Paul said. "Alright both of you pass your pokedexes here and I will update them," Professor Oak said while holding out his hand. After both of them pass him their pokedexes, they went to the ranch to see all of Ash's pokemon. "There you go Paul those are my pokemons over there." "Whoa! You have that many Tauros for what reason?" "Heh funny story actually I was at the safari zone and within 10 minutes I had 30 Tauros cause they keep getting in the way of my balls." "Man you're crazy for catching that much." "Maybe I am anyway it's getting late, you got a place to sleep if not you can sleep in my house," Ash suggested. "Thanks Ash I have to take you up on that one," Paul said smiling. "Right lets go," Ash said while having his hand on Paul shoulder. After they collected their pokedex from Professor Oak they head to Ash's house for dinner and Paul slept in one of the guest room while Ash slept in his room with Pikachu (who was in his pokeball the whole time during when they meet with Professor Oak… Shocking Right!...just kidding Pikachu went in his pokeball because he knows that Professor Oak had a phobia after his shock incident many years ago during Ash first journey)

**The Next day **

"PI...Ka...CHU!….." "Ahhhh!" That was heard during morning and Paul was smiling the entire breakfast. "Not A Single Word Paul," said a burnt Ash angrily with a laughing Pikachu behind him. "Heh Ash you miss a spot, in fact that is a huge spot." "That's it Paul you're a dead man!" Ash shouted while preparing to chase him. "Em Ash honey" "Yes Mom what's up?" "Your friends are here." "Really! Come on Paul let's go and meet them," ash said while pulling Paul arm. "Hey! My arm is losing blood circulation so stop pulling," Paul said while having his arm dragged by Ash to the living room. When Ash reached the living room he saw all of his friends with Trip. "Hey guys what's up?" "Hey Ash take a seat, all of us want to tell you something," Brock said seriously. "So what's the thing you guys want to tell me?" Ash asked. "Well Ash the thing is that…" but Misty couldn't take Brock's hesitation to put it gently for Ash so she shouted "We want you to give your hopeless dreams of becoming a Pokémon master!" Ash couldn't believe it what his friends had said so he only did what every normal human could do he shouted "What!"

**Meanwhile in the hall of origins**

In the middle of the hall stood the original one and creator of the world Arceus, he seems to be thinking when he heard a voice that said "hi father." When he looked up, he was surprised "Latios... is it really you?" Arceus asked hesitantly. "Yes father it is really me your son," Latios told him with tears in his eyes. "Come here and give you father a hug my son," Arceus said with tears. "Father!" Latios said while hugging Arceus with his wings. "Okay son let me reintroduce you to your brothers and sisters." "Yes father I dearly missed all of them especially Latias." Arceus immediately use his powers to call all the legendaries to the hall of origins. "Why did you calls us father?" said Diagia. "Look for yourselves my children," Arceus said and moved to the side to show Latios in his full glory. "No way!" Mew shouted. "Holy Shit!" Both Groundon and Kyogre said. "Oh my," Cresselia said. "…"Darkrai said nothing but they know he is shocked as both his eyes were wide open. "Brother… is it really you?" Latias ask hesitantly "Yes sister it is me." "Father what did you do!" Diagia said worried as he thought Arceus broke the fabric of time to save Latios's life. "No my children it wasn't my doing at all," Arceus said with a truthful tone. "WHAT!" all of the legendaries except Latios and Arceus shouted. "To be honest I'm curious too Latios how are you alive?" Arceus asking the million dollar question. "Actually I must thank Ash for this." "Why must you thank the chosen one for this my son?" Arceus asked. "Because before Ash and his friends left Altomare he left some of his aura there without him knowing and help me recover my energy." "The chosen one is really a kind hearted soul," Arceus said with pride. "Yeah we need to find a way to reward the chosen one for his efforts in saving our world but how should we reward him?" said Ho-oh. "I don't know you but I hope the reward is to follow Ash on his journey," said Keldeo. All the legendaries stared at him like he was a alien. "What?" "You just came up with a great idea!" said a shocked Cobalion. "And so?" "But you have been giving stupid ideas since you joined," said Virizion. "I'm not that bad… am i?" said a confused Keldeo. "YES!" said the Sword of Justice trio. "Sniff sniff I hate you guys," said a crying Keldeo. Seeing this the Sword of Justice all rolled their eye. "Alright my children settle down, let's check up on the chosen one." "Yes father," said all the legendaries as Arceus open a portal to check on Ash. When he opened the portal they all heard Ash shout "WHAT!"

**Back to Ash with the legendaries listening**

"Yes Ashy boy we want you to give up on your useless dream," said Gary. "Yeah not only you did not win any league you always constantly putting us in danger with all the evil teams and the legendaries when you can mind your own business and leave the job to the police," said Dawn with everyone nodding their heads in agreement except Paul.

When the legendaries heard this, they were seriously angry. "How dare they said that about Ash when he is having the best interest for all of us," said a pissed off Mewtwo.

"Why Mama," cried a heartbroken Manaphy.

"Max how could you," said a disappointed Jirachi.

"Brock and Dawn, were we wrong when we choose them to establish a connection with us?" said both sad Mesprit and Uxie.

What they heard next almost make them want to destroy them.

'So that's why Ash you need to give up all your pokemons to us so that they can be with better trainers," said a prideful Max. "No!" said a pissed off Ash. "It's not your choice Ash either give them up peacefully or we will use force," said Cilan. "Yeah Ash grow up," said Iris. "Ash come on let's go they aren't your friends anymore," said a pissed off Paul. Paul pulled Ash's hand and walk toward the door when Trip pulled back. "And where are you going loser?" said a arrogant Trip. What Ash did surprised all of them. His fist glowed blue and he immediately punch trip on the left jaw. "Fuck off you bastard," said Ash with his hair covering his eyes. When the legendaries saw it they were laughing while all of Ash former friends stared at Ash and saw he have blue glowing eyes.

"Hahah that's 1 for Ash and 0 for Trip," said Rayquaza.

"He should had punched harder," said an unimpressed Terrakon.

"…I had to agree," said Darkrai.

"Let's go and collect all my pokemon Paul," Said Ash with blue glowing eyes. "Erm yeah let's go,' said an equally shocked Paul. When Ash's friend reacted they were too late Ash and Paul were already gone. "Where are they?" asked Misty. "They must be at grandpa's lab, let's go and get them." When they reached the stairs they saw the both of them coming out from there each wearing a vambrace.

**5 minutes before**

Ash and Paul why are you guys here?" said a surprised Professor. "Professor this what happened," said Paul. After the explanation Professor was disappointed "Ash I'm sorry how Gary and Tracey acted, I didn't know they will do this to you." "That's alright Professor but I need your help." "You don't need to say anything Ash I already know what you want to ask." "Which is?" "You want to have the ability to carry all of your pokemons am I right?" "Yes Professor that's right so can i?" "Here Ash put this on," said Professor Oak while passing Ash a vambrace. "Professor what is this?" questioned Ash. "That is the portable pokemon pc system where you can access a pc whenever you want." "Whoa that's cool thank you Professor." "No problem Ash, since you are going with him here you go Paul your own pokebrace." "Thank you Professor." "Let's go Ash before they arrive." "Alright good bye Professor." "Good bye Ash, Paul." After that they went to the ranch, collect all of Ash's pokemon and stored them in the pc they quickly went down the stairs and saw them.

**Now **

"So you guys aren't fast enough so Ashy boy give up or face all of our pokemons," said Gary while holding his pokeball. "Fuck all of you," said a defiant Ash. As all of them heard this, they were pissed. "Let's go Blastose." "Destroy them Gyarados." "Rock them Golem." "Freeze both of them Glacion." "Burn them Blaziken." "Cut them down Gallade." "Roar Dragonite." "Shell dance Crustle." "Slash Scyther." "Crush them Conkeldurr." When the legendaries saw this they are ready to go there to destroy them.

"This is madness!" Zekrom shouted

"That's it I going to stop them," said a pissed off Mewtwo.

"I'm going with you," said a battle ready Keldeo.

"Alright my children new plan Save the chosen one!" Arceus shouted.

"Right!" said all of the legendaries.

"Wait! Who's that person behind Ash and Paul?" Asked Giratina".

"Let's wait and see what is he going to do next?" Shaymin said.

"Alright." Said Arceus.

"Damn you Ash now you made them mad and we are screwed as there is no way we stop them," Paul shouted. "Not my fault, they are being fuckers right now." "Yeah going to agree with you there." "Any last word losers?" Trip asked arrogantly. "Yeah…FUCK ALL OF YOU!" When Ash said that all of hell broke loose.

"Blastoise use Hydro Cannon"

"Gyarados use Hydro Pump"

"Golem use Rock Slide"

"Glacion use Blizzard"

"Blaziken use Flamethrower"

"Gallade use Psycho Cut"

Dragonite use Draco Meteor"

"Crustle use Rock Wrecker"

"Scyther use Air Slash"

"Conkeldurr use Hyper Beam"

All of the pokemon attacked Ash and Paul as they close their eyes accepting their fate. But the attacks didn't hit them instead it hits something else. The traitors were shocked when the dust cloud settled down. It shows a full black Charizard with red wings and a full black Haxorus with red fangs and claws standing together blocking the attacks. "No way those are shiny pseudo-legandaries. But why are they here?" asked Max. "Good job Menace, Hellfire." Said a voice behind Ash and Paul. "Char!" "Hax!" Replied both pokemon. When Ash and Paul turn around to see who the person is. That person was a red-haired teenager wearing a hat similar to Aaron's and was wearing a red hoodie with black pants.( check out Conner outfit from Assassin Creed 3 black and red) "Who are you?" asked Ash. "The name is Nathan and I'm a aura guardian." "Then why are you here Nathan?" asked Paul. "I'm here to rescue a fellow aura user and that aura user is you Ash," Nathan said while pointing at Ash. Everyone was shocked when they heard this but being the brat he is, Max decide to say "that must be a lie, how can a loser like him be a aura user." "Yes you must be mistaken Ash is a nobody instead you should take Trip instead he is a better trainer," said Misty while looking at Trip dreamily. "Now let's go Ash, Paul," Nathan said ignoring what the traitor were saying. "Hey! No one ignore me so Conkeldurr use mega punch to stop them." "Menace counter with Rush Claw," said Nathan without looking at Trip. "What's Rush Claw," asked Max. "It must be a fake move and that guy is just a lousy trainer," said May. What happened next make them drop their jaw. Haxorus appear out of nowhere and jab Conkeldurr side till he was sent flying towards a tree. "What the hell,' said a shocked Trip. "Conkeldurr stand and battle," Trip commanded but Conkeldurr did not respond as it was knocked out. "Whoa! That's one strong combo move," exclaimed Brock. "A combo move? But I never hear before of such combo move," said Tracey. "It's because it is my own creation and only I'm able to do it so it is very hard for people to copy it," said Nathan with pride. "Whoa that's so cool!" Ash said with stars in his eyes. Paul sweatdropped at this but in his mind he is thinking the same thing. "Okay that settles things now return Menace, Hellfire and come on out Alakazam." "Ala" "Now teleport us to HQ." "Alakazam" "Wait! What about my mom?" Ash asked. "Don't worry she is already at HQ before I came here to save you guys," Nathan answer back. "Really?" "Yes" "Wait! Before we leave," as Nathan was saying that he pulled out a smoke bomb and said "a farewell present." And threw it on the ground "Now do it Alakazam" "Ala"

"Where's papa?" Manaphy cried.

"I think he is at the aura guardian's base right now," said Reshiram.

"Alright let's go and see him tomorrow when he settles down okay?" said Meloetta.

"Okay!" said every legendaries.

**The Tla dialogue session:**

**Ash: currently shadow fox is unable to speak with us as he has locked himself in his room to cry**

**Shadow fox: Shut up! My poor studio (sniff sniff) damn you ash**

**Ash: I said I was sorry so what do you want from me **

**Shadow fox: My studio back bitch **

**Shadow fox: by the way Nathan is my OC for the story so if you guys want to appear in the story please read down your own OC and pokemons they have and how they look like in the comments**

**Ash: good bye my fans**

**Shadow fox: see you guys in the next chapter **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The TLA dialogue session:**

**Ash: sup people we are back!**

**Paul: hello everyone.**

**Ash: now it's time for chapter 2.**

**Paul: but wait where is Shadow?**

**Ash: probably in his room still crying over his studio I destroyed last chapter**

**Paul: probably but dude did you really had to destroy his studio, I mean it is where we work in and now we are stuck in his house basement doing this.**

**Ash: yeah you made a good point. (while scratching his head nervously) **

**Shadow: (walk down staircase) hey guys I got great news **

**Ash: what? You are HIV positive?**

**Paul: you are getting married?**

**Shadow: firstly fuck you Ash and secondly no it's better**

**Ash: you are finally getting laid?**

**Paul: you won a free trip to Hawaii?**

**Shadow: (deadpanned) … seriously Ash said the forever virgin and no Paul not that.**

**Ash: then what is it?**

**Paul: yeah, I getting curious.**

**Shadow: the great news is that I got us another studio to use.**

**Ash: really! But how?**

**Paul: yeah, how?**

**Shadow: you know me a little of magic here and there.**

**Paul: (deadpanned) …you hijacked it from a random company did you?**

**Shadow: hehe (while scratching his head nervously) but don't worry I covered my tracks well so they will never find out plus who says it was just a random company. (Said while rubbing his hand like a classic villain)**

**Ash: great just fucking great, if we go to jail it will be your fault.**

**Paul: but the question is what's the name of the company?**

**Shadow: okay drum roll please.**

**Cricket sound here (both deadpanned at him)**

**Shadow: fine spoilsports (and stick out his tongue) the company is….DISNEY!**

**Paul and Ash: WHAT!**

**Shadow: yup I'm awesome right?**

**Ash: (slaps Paul)**

**Paul: (slaps Ash)**

**Shadow: …why you guys slapped each other? **

**Paul: we are checking whether we are dreaming or not because I don't believe it.**

**Ash: yeah, how the fuck did you hijack a studio from Disney anyway?**

**Shadow: you guys really want to know.**

**Paul and Ash: YES!**

**Shadow: then come closer.**

**(Both came closer)**

**Shadow: it is a…secret.**

**(Both dropped onto the floor anime style)**

**Ash: SERIOUSLY WHAT THE FUCK DUDE!**

**Paul: YOU DON'T WANT TO TELL US THEN DON'T TRICK US YOU PRICK!**

**(Both went up the stairs and slam the door)**

**Shadow: heh suckers since they are gone then I will do the opening then. Pokémon is not own be me as it is own by Nintendo.**

**Chapter 2: the others**

"Ala." "Whoa" said Nathan while doing a back flip. "Get off me Ash!" Shouted Paul angrily. "Sorry Paul," said Ash sheepishly. "Okay that was not the best way to start so come on guys," said Nathan while holding out his hand to help them to stand up. "Thanks and where are we now?" asked Paul. "Well firstly you're welcome and secondly we are on an island that is only known to me, my friends and Mr Goodshow." "Really! Mr Goodshow knows of this place?" Ash asked excitedly. "Yup, he knows because he was the one to give me this place to use." "Wow but wait if he really did give you this island then how come none of us heard of this place before," asked Paul. "That's because I used my aura to hide this island from public eye to keep it safe." "Oh…," said Paul. "Now let's go guys I will introduce my friends to you," said Nathan. "Where are we going?" Asked Ash. "We are going to the centre of the island as there is where my base is." "Okay."

**Five minutes later**

"We're here guys, welcome to aura HQ," said Nathan. The HQ is a three storey grey building with 4 windows on each level and there is an antenna on the roof. "Wow you own this place, just wow," said Ash. "So has this been here or you asked people to build it? Asked Paul. "Actually I build this place using aura and the materials were given to me by Mr Goodshow as well as Scott." "Wait! You knew Scott? How?" Asked Ash. "I met him when I was talking to Mr Goodshow 4 years ago then I gave him the idea of opening a place for trainers to test their skills in 7 trails and that is now known as the Battle Frontier," Nathan said proudly. "Really you gave him that idea?" "Yup, awesome right" "Now that's answered now let's go in and I will introduce you guys to my teammates," said Nathan. When they entered they saw 5 people sitting around the sofa watching television. "Guys I'm back," announced Nathan. "Nathan welcome back," said those 5 people. "Thanks guys oh that's right I brought in more people so introduce yourselves please," said Nathan. "Alright I'll go first, my name is George, George Fransico and I'm the team's infiltrator," said a light tan skin teen with spiky yet messy black hair and blue eyes. (He is wearing a black coat with a hood open showing a white shirt with a design of small black Honchkrow on the centre, wearing a black baggy jeans with a leather belt and shoes are black vans and a bracelet with a gem in the middle on his left wrist) "Hello there my name is Simon Penway and I'm the tech specialist of the team," said a spectacle wearing teen with grey hair with purple eyes. (He is wearing a white lab coat with a black wife beater on the inside while wearing brown jeans with grey sneakers and bangle with a gem in the middle on his right hand) "Sup the name's Eric Wilson and I'm the talent manager of this group," said a teen wearing a hat with medium length wavy limp dark brown hair that is tied in a ponytail with brown eyes. (He is wearing a dark blue hat with the words "I'm the best", red wife beater with a black jacket with a Absol design on the back, dark blue jeans with black combat boots and a ring with a gem on his middle finger of his left hand) "Don't mind him and hi there my name is Jessica Hamilton and I'm the nurse so if you need help don't hesitate to ask me for help," said a lightly pale teen wearing a red beret with curly long black hair that reaches her back and sky blue eyes. (She is wearing a white blouse, a scarlet skirt and white socks with pink on the sides with a red converse and a ring with a gem on her middle finger of her left hand) "And finally there's me I'm Mike, Mike Shamrock and you're locking at the combat specialist of the group," said a tanned teen with short, spiky brown hair with green eyes. (He is wearing black shirt, red vest. Blue pants with chains on the sides, red and black converse and a karate belt with a gem in the middle on his left wrist) "Hi there my name is Ash Ketchum and this is my friend Paul White ( don't have a family name so I just made it up)," said Ash while pointing at Paul. "So who is the leader of the group?" Asked Paul. "Actually you guys are standing next to him and Nathan can you take of the disguise?" asked George. "What! Nathan is the leader and what disguise?" Asked and shouted Ash. "Actually this is not my real look so give me a second," said Nathan, Suddenly he start to glow blue, before Ash and Paul knew it he change from red hair to silver and it became spiky and one of his eye turn blue as the other stayed red. "Whoa! How you did that?" asked Ash shockingly. "…Let me guess your aura powers right?" answered Paul. "Yup, I able to change my appearance by using aura but it can only change my hair and eye colour so your facial feature will be noticeable by the sharpest eyes in the world." Said Nathan. "So Nathan why did you save us from those traitors in the first place?" Paul questioned. "It is as I said I was there to save a fellow aura user and that is you Ash," Nathan said while pointing at him. "But how you know it's me? Asked Ash. "…you're really asking that," deadpanned Nathan. "But I don't even know if I can do this or not as I still want to be a Pokémon master," said Ash. "Don't worry Ash we will help you achieve that if you listen to my teaching and train well," said Nathan "as I only teaching you how to use your aura correctly and help you become a level six aura master." "Wait! What is a level six and why is there a level for aura anyway?" asked Paul. "You see aura mastery is classed under six levels

**Level 1 allows you to check your surroundings up till 100 feet**

**Level 2 allows you to change your appearance and helps you to check your Pokémon's mood**

**Level 3 gives you telekinesis and memory check abilities **

**Level 4 is when you are able to use aura to make objects or perform an aura move**

**Level 5 is the ability to heal Pokémon from any injury and calm down any raging Pokémon**

**And finally Level 6 the highest level of aura mastery as it allows you to talk to any Pokémon, the ability to predict the moves your opponent make and the best is it allows you to mind control any living being**

"Whoa and I'm able to do all that … awesome," said Ash with stars in his eyes. "I have to admit that is awesome," said Paul. "Now currently you guys are aura beginners so it will take about 2 years just to train you guys," said Nathan seriously. "But Paul and I are preparing to go to the Kalos Region to catch more Pokémon," said Ash frantically. "But I did not say we had to stay here to train did i?" "Huh?" Asked both Ash and Paul. "You see my training methods is link to nature so I will follow you guys to Kalos so that I can train you guys but the sad thing is both of you can't enter the Kalos league," said Nathan sadly. "What! But why? Asked Ash sadly. "Because you will have no time for gym battles and challengers as I will be training you guys but don't worry as in 3 years' time there will be a competition that the only people qualified are gym leaders, champions and people who had impressed Mr Goodshow in a battle, he told me that both of you are qualified so don't worry you will get your chance at stardom and vengeance," said Nathan evilly. "Really! Then I'm in what about you Paul?" "If you're in then why not," shrugged Paul. "Good so hey George I need you to be in charge of base for 2 years as I'll be going with them to Kalos." "Yes sir." By the way George, Simon and Eric are level 3 aura users while Mike is a level 4, Jessica is a level 5 and for myself I'm a level six," said Nathan proudly. "No way you're the strongest!" shouted Ash. "Yup but don't worry as after my training you two will be as strong as me." "Really?" Asked Ash with stars in his eyes. "Yes really now since it's getting late we should turn in for the night so guys it's time to sleep." "Okay cause I'm really tired but wait where is my mom?" "Don't worry Ash she's here but just resting tomorrow I give you guys a tour of the place then we decide when to leave for the Kalos Region Okay?" "That's fine by me how about you Ash?" said Paul. "Yeah that's a good plan," Ash said. "Oh that's right Simon activate defence system for the night," shouted Nathan. "Sure thing boss." "Okay that's settle now Ash and Paul follow me to your rooms," said Nathan while on the stairs leading to the second level. "Okay Ash your room is the yellow one while Paul your is the purple one, now remember your room colour as I don't want any complain in the morning saying you end up in someone's room got it." "Alright." "sound fair enough." "If you need help just knock on the silver door if not good night," said Nathan who is going to his room. "Man Paul are you excited for tomorrow's tour?" asked Ash. "Yeah this place is literally screaming adventure so yeah I'm super excited," said Paul. "Then good night Paul." "Good night Ash." **As both entered their respective rooms, they are excited to find out what is the tomorrow got in store for them.**

**The TLA dialogue session**

**Shadow: so Ash where is Pikachu?**

**Ash: Oh Shit! I just remembered he is still in the poke ball.**

**Paul: you are so dead Ash. **

**Shadow: yeah knowing Pikachu you will be shocked till next week.**

**Ash: (stand up and walk away)**

**Paul: where is he going? We ****are not done yet.**

**Shadow: maybe preparing to write his will when he dies. **

**Paul: or maybe he is going to the panic room.**

**Shadow: we have a panic room? **

**Paul: (shrugged) **

**Shadow: let's end without him **

**Paul: alright **

**Shadow: goodbye folks **

**Paul: see you next time**

**So if you guys want anything to be add in please leave your reviews**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**The TLA dialogue session:**

**Shadow: What's up people!**

**Paul: hello.**

**Shadow: Where is Ash? I haven't seen since chapter 2.**

**Paul: I think he is still hiding from Pikachu.**

**Shadow: Seriously, he still hiding. (Sigh) Can't blame him since we all know Pikachu's temper towards staying in his pokeball but he should know that by now right?**

**Paul: (shrugged) maybe he forgotten, I don't know.**

**Shadow: yeah, perhaps we may never figure the mystery of Ash's mind.**

**Paul: yeah it will forever be one of life's mystery.**

**(George walk into the recording room)**

**George: hey boss. **

**Shadow: yeah?**

**George: me and the rest want to know are we the only OCs or is there more?**

**Shadow: oh that's a good question and the answer is yes, there is more.**

**George: how many more?**

**Shadow: 2 more and they are sent by my friends so there will be 8 OCs for the story.**

**George: really! Thank god.**

**Shadow: why the reaction?**

**George: because the rest though there will be more OCs and you might forget about us.**

**Shadow: don't worry even though that might happen I will still not forget about you guys because I had all of you remembered in a book that I carry all the time.**

**George: really, thanks boss.**

**Shadow: no problem by the way did you or the rest seen Ash, he had been hiding and we can't find him.**

**George: nope sorry but I don't know about the rest maybe you go and ask them, bye boss.**

**(George walk out of the room)**

**Shadow: damn it (sigh) never mind come on Paul let's go ask the rest. **

**Paul: but what about the story?**

**Shadow: shit! You're right but we need Ash to continue.**

**(Ash walk into the recording room)**

**Ash: hey guys **

**Both: Ash! **

**Paul: where had you been?**

**Shadow: yeah man we had worried that Pikachu had killed you and buried your body somewhere far away.**

**Ash: that almost happened but I manage to get him a deal.**

**Paul: (deadpanned) … you promised him a lifetime supple of ketchup right.**

**Ash: (turn away whistling)**

**Shadow: really Ash really. (Said while looking at Ash dumbly)**

**Ash: hey! It's not like I have a choice alright I would like to see whether you guys can handle it better than me.**

**Both: (deadpanned) we can!**

**Shadow: at least our Pokémon listen to us instead like yours**

**Paul: plus we don't need to promise our Pokémon anything when they are mad at us.**

**Ash: … I hate you guys (anime tears) **

**Shadow: (rolled his eyes) yeah yeah love you too now we can start the story so Paul do the intro.**

**Paul: Pokémon is not own by Shadow Fox as it is own by Nintendo respectively.**

**Chapter 3: Decisions part 1**

**The next day**

The only sound heard was a loud "PIKA…..CHU!" and "YEOW!" When everyone heard that, they immediately woke up thinking there was an attack so they prepared to handle it. But what they saw make them wish they had a camera, while except Mike cause he hates to wake up this early.

"Damn Ash you really need to learn to clean yourself because you missed a whole lot spots," said Paul while trying his best to keep a straight face.

"Seriously Ash, you look like you have been fired straight out of a cannon," said Eric while holding on to Jessica who is also trying her best not to laugh too hard.

"Did Ash got struck by lightning cause I don't know how he became like this?" Questioned Simon.

"… it's too early for this shit," yawned Mike.

"Okay guys let's stop teasing Ash because of his "accident" I sure it happened to us some times more than others," said George calmly (on the inside, he is rofling so hard)

"Yeah guys I sure it happened to you guys sometimes right?" Asked Paul.

"Nope" "Not me" "Never happened." This was the answers.

"Ha-ha guys really funny," said Ash (sarcastically)

"Wait where is Nathan he would want to see this," said Paul.

"He must be still sleeping, (sigh) sometimes I wondered can he sleep through a war?" said George.

"Wow that's a sight you don't expect to see in a morning," said Nathan while looking at Ash.

Immediately Mike channelled his aura to form swords and held them near to Nathan's neck.

"Who are you and what have you done to our leader?" Questioned Mike angrily.

"Guys it's me Nathan don't you remember," Nathan said nervously while having a bit of sweat on him.

"If you are really Nathan, then what's our code?" Asked Simon.

"Aura is mind, mind is soul and soul is aura," said Nathan.

"That's correct."

"That's too easy okay if you are Nathan then who is my favourite champion?" asked Eric

"Wallace." Said Nathan without hesitation.

"WRO…Wait! Shit! He is right," said Eric shockingly.

"Okay last question as this is only known to me and Nathan. The question is where is Nathan tattoo located at, what type of tattoo is it and what it symbolise." Asked George.

My tattoo is located on my back, it is a tribal tattoo of a cross covered in vines and it symbolise the duty of an aura guardian is not to think your better than anyone or bully the weak, instead the duty is to protect the weak and uphold the duty of lord Arceus," said Nathan seriously while showing his back to them.

"Okay guys he's Nathan so Mike drop the swords," said George.

"Seriously was that really necessary, I know I'm a person that enjoys his sleep but damn you don't have to accuse me of being an enemy," said Nathan.

"Sorry boss but you always told us to keep a lookout for enemies whenever we can," said Eric while rubbing his head sheepishly.

"But you did not need to questioned anyone who you think is suspicious," deadpanned Nathan.

"Heh-heh, anyway boss why are you up so early you usually wake up in the afternoon," asked Mike.

"I woke up this early because of the noise and I planned to show Ash and Paul around the base before we discuss about our plans to go to Kalos," "so let's go Ash, Paul your tour of the place will start after Ash cleans up and we all take breakfast so Simon prepare the table, Eric go and help Jessica to cook the food while Mike you can prepare your proteins bar and George you can do whatever you want for now," commanded Nathan.

"On it Boss." "Yes sir." "Okay." "Awesome." "Alright" were the replies.

**Thirty minutes later**

"Okay let's start eating," said Nathan.

And they all start eating like a family as Mike and Eric starts to steal food for each other while Jessica shakes her head as she looks at them, Paul and Simon are discussing about Pokémon's types while George is having a conversation with Ash about his plans for future. When Nathan saw this he starts to smile while shedding some tears, as he try to cover them up everyone saw this and starts to question him.

"Boss why are you crying?" Asked Mike.

"Because this reminds me of my family before they were….." answered Nathan.

"They were?" asked Eric.

"Killed," said Nathan while holding his hands till blood starts to drip out.

"No," said Jessica while holding her hand towards her mouth.

"Sadly yes it is the truth, my family were killed in an attack and that happened when I was 5 years old that time," said Nathan sadly.

"Who did it," said Eric angrily as he lost his parents the same way as Nathan.

(Sigh) "It was Team Rocket," said Nathan while staring at the ceiling.

"What!" Shouted Ash.

"There is no way Team Rocket would do that I meet some of them in my journey and yet they did not going around killing people," continued Ash.

"That's because they are just recruits so they were only given commands to get rare Pokémon while the attacks were given to their best to be carried out."

"So you are saying that not only Team Rocket goes after rare Pokémon, they also go and kill people," said Paul.

"I wish I was lying but yes they do that but only if they don't get what they want and yes Eric they are the ones that killed your parents," replied Nathan.

"Those Fuckers I'm Going To Kill Them!" said Eric pissed off while glowing black shocking everyone

"What the hell?" Asked Mike.

"Eric, you need to stop please!" Asked Jessica while crying.

"Shit! Nathan you need to stop him before he lose control!" shouted George worriedly.

"Right," said Nathan while closing his eyes, when he opened them they both glowed red and he stared at Eric and said "**Sleep**," when he said that suddenly Eric stops glowing black and almost fall onto the ground before Mike caught him.

"Got ya," said Mike.

"Nathan how is he?" asked Jessica.

"He's fine Jessica just exhausted, give him a few minutes and he will be find." Said Nathan assuredly.

"What happened?" asked Paul.

"He lost control of his aura and it starts to corrupt him," answered George.

"Corrupt?" Asked Ash.

"Yes, Ash corrupt as it turns him into a dark version of himself and there is no way he can change back once that happens," said Nathan seriously.

"But how come it happen to him?" asked Paul.

"It happens as aura is like a wild animal, you need to tame it before you can use it as seen if you can't tame it, it will start to take over you and locking away your mindset forever."

"Then why your eyes turn red when you want to stop him?" asked Ash.

"That's because I was born with psychic powers as well and psychic can stop aura so I use it to force his aura to go to sleep and that's why Eric is knocked out as the transformation takes up most of his energy," answered Nathan.

"But how did George know that you are able to stop him?" asked Paul.

"That's because it happened to me before," said George.

"It started three years ago…"

**Flashback: Three Years Ago**

"I met a group of trainer and thought they were my friend so we travelled a lot. I was never able to catch other Pokémon so i would often watch my so called friend battle gym leader and win. One night i walk in my so called friends making fun of me not able to win any matches and calling me weak.

"While you look at that guys, it's the loser" said one.

"Yeah why are you even a trainer," said another.

"You should just give up as you suck at being a trainer," said a third.

That was the last straw as I run out into the night with a promise to prove everyone wrong. I felt anger of the betrayal and unleashed a dark energy around myself in the form of aura but mine was black and just like Eric my mind was clouded with flashback of all the lies those traitors had told me but before i could unleash this new found energy onto those traitors i was stopped by a powerful blow to the head.

The next thing happens i woke up in a room with Nathan giving me a glass of water and telling me that i got lucky not to get consumed by darkness and tells me that i can use aura. i than finds out he is at the base of the guardians and i pleads to Nathan to teach how to control mine aura so i won't lose my sanity like what happened last time and he agreed to do so.

**Flashback: Over**

"Whoa I did know that you are the same as me," said Ash.

"Yeah, but I know you did not get corrupted by the aura otherwise you will be on a bed right now with Nathan watching over you," said George.

"Yeah when I sense you, your aura was blue but there were a little darkness in it so if I didn't save you in time you would have been corrupted by the darkness in you," said Nathan seriously.

"Yes but it did not happened so I thank you Nathan Blaze," said a voice.

Suddenly a bright light appear out of nowhere and enveloped the dining room and there stood the god of Pokémon himself.

"Arceus," said Nathan shockingly.

**As Arceus appear what will happened? Find out in the next chapter.**

**The TLA dialogue session:**

**Paul: man whatever happened to Eric was scary.**

**Ash: yeah I can't imagine that happening to me. **

**Shadow: don't worry as the first lesson in aura is controlling your emotions.**

**Paul: seems like Eric forgotten that lesson.**

**Jessica: actually he slept through that lesson.**

**Shadow: so he did that huh (said while cracking his knuckle).**

**Eric: Jess why you tell on me? (Said while pouting)**

**Jessica: because it is fun, he-he.**

**Shadow: even so Eric you need to be punish.**

**Eric: You Will Never Take Me Alive! (Starts to run away)**

**Paul: why aren't you chasing him?**

**Shadow: (shrugged) meh I'll get him next chapter so good bye everyone **

**Paul: see you next time.**

**Ash: good bye my fans.**

**BTW: I'm starting to write a fairy tail and a one piece story so if you want to be in the story please write down your OCs in the reviews and please tell whether you want to be in the fairy tail one or one piece**

**Fairy Tail OCs: name, age, appearance, clothes, magic use, guild, location of guild mark and backstory.**

**One Piece OCs: name, age, appearance, clothes, devil fruit, crew, place of birth and back story. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**The TLA dialogue session:**

**Shadow: and we are back with The Lost aura.**

**Ash: hello my beautiful fans, did you guys miss me because I miss you all.**

**Paul: (slaps Ash on the back of the head)**

**Ash: Ouch! What you did that for?**

**Paul: because you are acting like an egotistic manic or to put it simple, you act like Kim Kardashian high on crack.**

**Ash: Hey! I do not act like Kim Kardashian high on crack, am I right Shadow?**

**(Insert crickets sound)**

**Ash: Okay! Who release the crickets?**

**Shadow: Ash stop breaking the fourth wall.**

**Ash: (rub his head sheepishly) Sorry.**

**Shadow: so where is Eric I still haven't "reward" for his attitude in lessons.**

**Paul: nope sorry.**

**Ash: I heard from Jessica that he is preparing to go Johto to relax.**

**Shadow: oh really, hmmmmm… oh well I was planning to have a Christmas party but since he is not here I would not have to order the large log cake.**

**Eric: (zoom) I'm here so where's the delicious log cake. (Said while drooling)**

**Shadow: so sleeping in my lessons huh.**

**Eric: Oh Shit! **

**(He starts to run)**

**Shadow: Bakudo number 61 Rikujo Koro (****6 rods prison of light****) (said while pointing his finger at Eric)**

**(Then six bars of light appear and bind Eric from his waist to stop him from moving)**

**Eric: Hey! No Bleach powers in a Pokémon story, that's illegal. (Said while trying to wiggle free)**

**Shadow: the story haven't start yet so don't worry about it being illegal.**

**Eric: (sigh) good thing you can't use Hado otherwise I will be dead.**

**Shadow: Actually I can so Paul, Ash can you please step out of the room for a while.**

**Paul: sure.**

**Ash: can I record this?**

**Shadow: hmmmm no.**

**Ash: Meanie (said while pouting)**

**Paul: come on Ash let's not disturb Shadow**

**(And both of them guys step out of the room)**

**Eric: erm boss you aren't really going to that right you can actually kill me.**

**Shadow: Don't worry you won't die**

**Eric: (release a breath he had been holding)**

**Shadow: instead you will feel a crap ton of pain (said while smiling like Gin)**

**Eric: (starts to pale)**

**Shadow: shall we start?**

**Eric: No!**

**Shadow: Good! (And point his second finger to the sky) ****Seeping crust of turbidity**

**Eric: you're joking right boss?**

**Shadow: (starts to emit a dark aura) ****Arrogant vessel of lunacy**

**Eric:** **You're Serious! **

**Shadow: ****Boil forth and deny**

**Eric:** **come on boss not that Hado, that will kill me **

**Shadow: ****Grow numb and flicker**

**Eric:** **(starts to sweat) erm….boss? **

**Shadow: ****Disrupting sleep, crawling queen of iron**

**Eric: boss? You there?**

**Shadow: ****The eternally self-destructing doll of mud**

**Eric: Guys! I Need Help Boss Is Crazy!**

**Shadow: ****Unite! Repulse!**

**Eric: …guys? …..anyone….help…I'm dead **

**Shadow: ****Fill the soil and know your own powerlessness**

**Eric: …mommy…..**

**Shadow: Hado number 90 Kurohitsugi (****black coffin)**

**Eric: HELP!**

**(Eric was covered by a huge shroud of darkness which have spikes at the top and sides)**

**Meanwhile outside with the others**

**Ash: so what you guys think Shadow is doing to Eric?**

**George: don't know.**

**Simon: not a clue.**

**Mike: not my problem.**

**Jessica: hope it's not too much.**

**Paul: (shrugged)**

**Then they heard Eric's scream.**

**Ash: wow now I'm really curious what he did.**

**Jessica: maybe a kick to the royal nuts?**

**(After she said that all guys on the planet covered their balls for no reason)**

**Simon: Maybe a mental shockwave? He did that to me and I start crying within a second**

**Mike: nah I think he is doing a submission move.**

**Ash: like what?**

**Paul: Cross Arm Breaker? (Alberto Del Rio signature move)**

**Simon: Kimura Lock? (Brock Lesnar signature move)**

**Mike: Hell's Gate? (Undertaker signature move)**

**Ash: I don't know what those are but Hell's Gate sounds painful**

**Mike: It is, you can type in YouTube to see it.**

**(Then Shadow walk out of the room)**

**Shadow: oh hey guys**

**The others: hey boss**

**Jessica: how is Eric? Please tell me you did not kill him.**

**Shadow: nope, he just a bit sore.**

**Eric: A Bit Sore, Are You Fucking Kidding Me I Almost Saw a Light And A Staircase That Leads Up To The Heavens!**

**Shadow: Hey! At least you did not walk towards the light okay.**

**Eric: Yeah That's Great Thanks Boss For Almost Sending Me To Heaven What A Great Christmas Present!**

**Shadow: yeah yeah so lets the story guys so Jessica please do the intro.**

**Jessica: Pokémon is not owned by Shadow instead its own by Nintendo. **

**Chapter 4: Decisions part 2**

**Previously on The Lost Aura:**

"**Whoa I did know that you are the same as me," said Ash.**

"**Yeah, but I know you did not get corrupted by the aura otherwise you will be on a bed right now with Nathan watching over you," said George.**

"**Yeah when I sense you, your aura was blue but there were a little darkness in it so if I didn't save you in time you would have been corrupted by the darkness in you," said Nathan seriously. **

"**Yes but it did not happened so I thank you Nathan Blaze," said a voice.**

**Suddenly a bright light appear out of nowhere and enveloped the dining room and there stood the god of Pokémon himself.**

"**Arceus," said Nathan shockingly.**

**Now **

Hello Nathan it's been a while since I last saw you," said Arceus.

"Yeah it's been a while Lord Arceus," said Nathan.

"Now now what did I say about calling me that," said Arceus sharply.

"Yeah but you should know that I have to keep my reputation of irritating my friends right," said Nathan playfully.

"Hahah, you are truly one of a kind Nathan," laugh Arceus.

"But I'm not here to chit-chat, I'm here because I wanted to talk to the chosen one about something," said Arceus seriously.

"But why you want to talk to Ash?" Asked Nathan. When he said that everyone was shocked, all eyes went to Ash who was also confused.

"Wait! Me?" questioned Ash while pointing at himself.

"Yes Ash you are the chosen one," said Arceus.

"But why me, I'm no one special," said Ash sadly who remembered his so called friends words and that they betrayed him because of Trip.

"You are the chosen one not because of what you achieved instead it is of your heart as you are the kindest heart I have ever seen as not only are you kind to Pokémon and you even go all the way to help others without caring for yourself and also you don't ask for anything after that," Arceus said while trying to cheer him up.

"Really Arceus is that true?" Asked Ash who is close to crying.

"Yes Ash it's true I can sense it from your soul and it is very pure so what Arceus said is true," said Nathan.

"Thanks guys I really appreciate it but Nathan I want ask where is my mom I hadn't seen her for a day already?" asked Ash with tears in his eyes.

"Your mom is resting in the sick bay as when I found her, she was knocked out by a blunt force to the head by someone," said Nathan.

"Who knocked her out?" Asked Paul angrily.

"That I don't know as when I reached there she was already knocked out and why are you reacting so angrily Paul?" Asked Nathan.

"This because she treated me well and I want to repay her as I don't like to own people," said Paul while looking away.

"Oh is that so?" Questioned George.

"This does seems suspicious," said Simon while pushing his spectacles up.

"Hehe just admit you are worry for Mrs Ketchum Paul," said Jessica.

"Shut up!" shouted Paul red-faced.

"Anyway why you want to talk to me Arceus?" asked Ash while sweat dropping.

"Actually not only I want there are others that want to talk to you as well," said Arceus.

Who?" asked Ash.

"Well they are the other legendaries of course, they want to know are you okay or not as we know what happened yesterday," said Arceus.

"Really how you guys know?" asked Paul.

"We know because we saw what happened as we use the all-seeing pond to do so," said Arceus proudly when he mentioned the pond.

"We wanted to go there to save you guys but when we saw Nathan we were relieve as we know that he will save you," said Arceus.

"Yep and I never fail saving aura guardians so I won't want to ruined that record," Nathan said proudly.

Everyone deadpanned at him and he suddenly turned red.

"What it's true," said Nathan.

"But still you didn't have to brag about it at all," said George while still deadpanning at him.

"Maybe I shouldn't but come on you have admit it is an awesome record of saving 9 people from either themselves or others," said Nathan.

"Wait 9? I only seen 5 people plus us its only 7 so where are the other 2?" Asked Paul.

"The other 2 are helping check out something and they should be back by now," said Nathan who move towards his left. Suddenly smokes was emitted from where he was standing earlier.

"Damn it they saw us," said a voice.

"Good thing we manage to escape right Oscar," said another voice.

When the smoke subsided it shows two boys.

The first boy is a crimson haired blue eyed teen. He is wearing a dark green shirt that looks like military while wearing blue long shorts and black and white converse. He is also wearing a glove that have a gem in the middle on his right hand.

The second boy is a blue haired, yellow eyed teen. He is wearing red spectacle, a blue shirt, black long pants and grey converse. (His spectacle is like Maxie's in Omega Ruby except it is in red)

"Hi boss, sorry the mission failed," said the first boy.

"Yeah, they saw us before we can collect the data from the computer," said the second boy.

"(sigh) damn it we'll talk about it later, right now introduce yourself to these two," said Nathan while pointing at Ash and Paul.

"Okay boss, my name is Oscar Black and his name is Henry Moon so it's nice to meet you," said Oscar while pointing at Henry and bowing.

"Hi as he said, my name is Henry and I'm the team's hacker while Oscar is the team's tracker," said Henry.

"Hi." "Hello" was the responds.

"Okay now that's settle so Arceus why you and the other legendaries want to talk to Ash for?" Asked Nathan.

"Actually this not the right place to talk so let's go to the Hall of Legends," said Arceus.

"But how are going to go there?" asked Mike.

"That's easy, just stand in a circle around me and let me do the rest," said Arceus.

"But what about Eric? He is still knocked out," asked Jessica worriedly.

"Don't worry we will just leave him here so he won't get to see any legend….."Nathan said before being interrupted by Eric who shouted "I'm up, I'm up."

"Hi guys, I was actually up when Arceus appeared so no hard feelings right?"

"You Idiot!" (Slap) Jessica cried.

"Hey! That hurts," Eric said before he saw Jessica crying, "shit."

Jessica starts to cry and the rest look at Eric with looks that can kill.

"If you don't comfort her…" said Nathan angrily.

"We will beat you up so bad that a Grimer will look more handsome than you," continued Mike who is pissed off.

"Erh…come on Jess I'm okay so stop crying please?" asked Eric who was slowly turning white but Jessica continues to cry. When Eric looked at the rest their face remained the same except there is an additional anime tick mark o their heads.

"…fine, hey Jess look at me for a while please," asked Eric.

"Sniff, sniff wha…." Jessica said before Eric hold her cheeks and smash his lips towards hers. Jessica was shocked as her eyes widened but she decides to enjoy it and close her eyes, while the rest had their eyes and mouth comically dropped and popped out. When Eric stopped, both of them were blushing like mad.

"So…are…you happy…Jess?" Asked Eric while blushing and stuttering at the same time.

Jessica did not answer but nod her head as she is still blushing.

"Okay…now that's settled, everyone stand around Arceus and form a circle," said Nathan.

"Alright," "okay" "yes boss" were the respond. Then the ten people stand in a circle surrounding Arceus while holding hands.

"Are you guys ready?" asked Arceus seriously.

"Yes" was heard.

As Arceus starts to glow so does the surrounding area, suddenly there is a portal beneath them and they slowly sink into the portal. When they opened their eyes, they were standing in a huge hall.

"Welcome to the Hall of Legends or as it was known as the Hall of Origin," said Arceus.

"Wow this is impressive Arceus, you really outdone yourself this is very awesome," said Nathan who is very impressed with the place.

"This is actually how the Hall of Origin looked like before it was destroyed and I was locked up somewhere that till this day I don't know the location of it," said Arceus who was thinking hard at first but decides to stop.

"Man, who in the right mind would destroy this place, this place is awesome," exclaimed Eric.

"It's actually not destroyed by man instead it was destroyed by time so when I returned, I began to rebuild this place so my children can come and visit," said Arceus proudly.

"Erm Arceus?" asked Oscar while raising his hand.

"Yes my child," said Arceus.

"Who are your children?" asked Oscar.

When the rest of the group heard this, they all deadpanned at him as it is one of the most stupid questioned they heard so far.

"Dude are you serious?" Asked Ash.

"Yeah even a meathead like Mike knows the answer," said Simon.

"That's right…wait a second did you call me a meathead bug brain?" shouted Mike angrily.

"Yes I did meathead so what are you going to do about it huh," said Simon

"Why you….." said Mike.

"Enough! How old are you guys, five and if you say yes I will lock you in solitary confinement for two months," said Nathan who was pissed off with the argument.

"We'll be good, we promise," said both of them who had been paled after they heard what Nathan said.

"Okay… the answer to your question is that my children are all the legendaries that you have heard of my child," said Arceus while looking at Oscar.

"Really then my next question is are you a male or female?" asked Oscar excitedly.

(Insert crickets sound)

When Oscar asked that question everyone opened their eyes and stared at Arceus who is sweating nervously from all the looks he received.

"Okay now just wait here while I call my children to come here," said Arceus smoothly.

(He/she skipped the question) were the thoughts of the group.

As Arceus close his eyes, suddenly tiny flashes starts to appear and the next second, the entire hall is filled with all the legendaries.

"Hello my children, I have brought Nathan and his group today," said Arceus.

"Hello father and hi Nathan," were heard from the Legendaries.

"Hey guys long time no see and look at who I brought with me," said Nathan while putting his hands on Ash's shoulder to pull him close.

"ASH!" were the reactions.

"Papa," said Manaphy while rushing towards Ash.

"Whoa! It's nice to see you too Manaphy," said Ash.

"Mana, Manaphy misses you Papa please don't leave Manaphy, Manaphy will be good," cried Manaphy. When Ash heard this he immediately hugged Manaphy and said some comforting words.

"Don't worry Manaphy, papa will never leave you again," said Ash in a comforting tone.

"Really?" asked Manaphy while looking up at Ash.

"Yes, Papa will never leave you," said Ash while rubbing away tears from Manaphy's eyes.

"Manaphy loves Papa," said Manaphy while hugging Ash.

"Papa loves Manaphy too," said Ash in a fatherly tone.

While this was happening the rest saw it too and had tears in their eyes, even those that thinks crying is not cool or manly were in tears as well.

"So Arceus why you and the other legendaries want to talk to me?" asked Ash for the third time.

"It is because we wanted to see whether are you okay or not after those traitors did to you," said

Cresselia while showing anger when she mentioned the traitors.

"Yeah Ash we were worried that you might lock your feelings away and change to a cold-hearted trainer like Paul," said Shaymin.

"Hey! For the billionth time I"VE CHANGED OKAY!" shouted Paul.

"Whoa! Calm down we were just joking so chill," said Rayquaza.

(Deep breathes) "Okay I'm calm now so Ash you're a dad now huh," said Paul.

"Yeah it seems so but I don't care since Manaphy is a daughter to me so I'll treat her as such," said Ash.

"That's true but what will happen if Mrs Ketchum heard about this," asked George.

"I'll cross that bridge when I reached there, so where is Keldeo I haven't seen the guy since I've been here?" asked Ash.

"Oh Shit! I just remembered that we left him behind in the forest," said Terrakion.

"Erm Father Can you please get Keldeo, we kind off forgotten him," said Cobalion sheepishly.

When he said that everyone deadpanned at the Swords of Justice.

"Seriously how can you even forget about your own protégé like that," questioned Groundon.

Even I'm not that cold enough to forget about my juniors like that and I've been called the coldest Pokémon on Earth," said Kyurem.

After he said that the Swords of Justice all looked down with a small thunder cloud on top of them raining down on them.

"Now that's just great, you turn them Emo Kyurem now they are more dark then Darkrai," said Zekrom.

When the rest heard the attempted joke by Zekrom, they all deadpanned at him.

"That was one of the worst jokes I heard," said Giratina.

"I think Keldeo can tell a better joke than you Zekrom," said Palkia.

"And he has the title of worst joke telling legendary in the world," said Raikou.

"I hate you guys," said Zekrom.

When they heard this, they rolled their eyes as it have happened a lot in the past meetings.

"Yeah, yeah love you too," said Entei.

"So father can you please call Keldeo so Ash can meet him, I'm sure Ash misses him and vice versa," asked Celebi.

"Okay, give me a moment," said Arceus, after he said that he closed his eyes and the middle of the hall suddenly had a portal with Keldeo running out of it but he looks pissed off.

"So Cobalion, Terrakion and Virizion can you tell me why you left me in that forest when Arceus called us?" Asked Keldeo angrily.

"Er…erm to be frank, we forgotten about you when that happened and we had just realised about you so sorry?" Stuttered Cobalion.

"…we'll talk about this later," said Keldeo deadpanning at them.

The Swords of Justice nodded their head to answer Keldeo.

"So Arceus why you called for this meeting? The next meeting is in a week," asked Keldeo.

"That is because I summoned the chosen one here and he wanted to talk to all of you," said Arceus while pointing towards Ash who is still cuddling with Manaphy.

"No way! Is that really you Ash?" asked Keldeo.

"Yes, Keldeo it's really me and it has been a while right old friend," said Ash.

"Man I really miss you and yeah it's been a while since we last saw each other," said Keldeo.

"So Ash I know this is the question all of us want to ask you but I will be straight, what are you going to do now?" Asked Meloetta.

"Hrmmm I was thinking of going to the Kalos Region to train with Paul and Nathan to better my aura skills and become a better trainer… alright I decide to do so," said Ash with fire in his eyes.

"By the way where is Latias, I had not seen her since the time I arrived here," asked Ash.

"She is spending time with Latios right now to make up for lost time," answered Suicune.

"Okay….What!" shouted Ask who is shocked.

"Oh that's right we didn't tell you, Latios is back from the dead," Said Zapdos.

"But, but, but, how?" asked Ash.

"It happened when you left Altomare, as you were leaving you unknowingly left some of your aura there and that small amount of aura manage to heal Latios and allowing him to leave the Soul Dew," said Latias who appeared out of nowhere with Latios.

"Yeah, I never got the chance to thank you so thank you Ash," said Latios while bowing at Ash.

"Hey come on now, no need to bow to me, if I know how I would do that again for anyone of you guys," said Ash.

When Nathan heard about this, he was thinking (so he unknowingly used level 5 aura huh, he is really strange but unlucky for him I like strange)

"Okay, sorry for interrupting the meeting but if Ash wants to leave for the Kalos region we need to do so now as the flight to the region is tomorrow and we haven't prepare anything yet," said George.

"Right, my bad is there anything else," asked Arceus.

"Yes, there is," said Nathan. When he said that he walk towards the direction where Ho-Oh is standing.

"Lady Ho-Oh, I ask you to take away the blessing you give him as he remaining ten will affect the training so I wish for you take away the blessing and allow Ash to be his real age," asked Nathan while kneeling.

"Stand up Nathan, you don't have to beg I will do so as it is a valid reason and I know it is the right thing," said Ho-Oh.

"Wait a minute, you meant to tell me that I've been ten for five years," said a shocked Ash.

"Yeah you've been ten for five years as when you saw me for the first time that was you wish and I granted it while giving you my blessing as well," said Ho-oh.

So when Ash heard this, he did the only thing that seems right to do so in this situation and that is saying "Oh."

When he said that everyone to laugh while Paul face palmed himself.

So when Ho-Oh starts to glow, so does Ash. When Ho-Oh stopped glowing, smoke begins to envelope Ash and when that smoke begin to disappear, there stood Ash but he looks older.

"Wow, I feel different," said Ash in a slightly deeper voice.

"That's because your voice had been broken plus you are now 15 years old," said Paul.

"Wow thanks Ho-oh," said Ash.

"No problem," answered Ho-Oh.

"Okay if that's the case the meeting is over," bellowed Arceus.

After he said that all the legendaries return to their homes to do their duties while Ash and rest are still in the hall with Ash still hugging Manaphy.

"Papa please don't go," cried Manaphy.

"Sorry Manaphy but Papa really have to go," said Ash sadly as he does not want to leave Manaphy but he knows he have to.

"Actually Ash you can take Manaphy with you to Kalos," said Arceus, shocking Ash and the group.

"Really but I thought Manaphy need to do her duties in Samiya," asked Ash.

"Actually she have a younger sibling to help her that's Phione," said Arceus.

"Wow Phione is Manaphy's sibling who knew," said Paul.

"But I don't have any poke ball to catch her with," exclaimed Ash.

"Don't worry about that Ash, I will provide the ball for you," said Arceus while closing his eyes and began to glow. When he opened his eyes, appearing in front Ash is an entirely red poke ball with its side dented in and the markings is black.

"What is this Arceus?" Asked Ash.

"That my child is a cherish ball and it's the only ball that can catch a legendary plus it's my own created ball," said Arceus proudly.

"But I thought there is the master ball that can catch legendaries as well," asked Oscar.

"Ah yes that ball well it can only if the legendary is weaken otherwise it will still burst open," said Arceus.

"Oh wow, so Manaphy will you join me on my journey?" asked Ash.

Manaphy nodded.

So Ash tapped Manaphy's fore head lightly with the ball and the ball opened up, sucking Manaphy into it. When it shakes, it only shake once and the light glowed meaning it was a success.

"Welcome to the family Manaphy," said Ash happily.

"Okay now that's settled, Arceus can you sent us back to base to prepare to travel," asked Nathan.

"Sure, just do the same thing as earlier," said Arceus.

And once again they stood in a circle surrounding Arceus while holding hands. The portal appear again beneath them and they slowly sink into it to go home.

When they opened their eyes they were back home.

"Okay it's getting late so let's all go to sleep and prepare for the trip tomorrow," said Nathan.

"Okay" "yes boss" were the responds.

As Ash prepares to sleep he can't but think what does the future had stored for him.

**The TLA dialogue session:**

**Shadow: man that's one long chapter.**

**Paul: yeah it's quite tiring.**

**Ash: oh quit whining you're the one who wrote that much**

**Shadow: Just shut up or else I will take away Manaphy **

**Ash: (starts to pale) I'll be good **

**Shadow: good so let's end it here then**

**Paul: that's an okay idea **

**Ash: so long my fans**

**Shadow: (face palmed) (sigh) good bye **

**Paul: see you guys in the next chapter**

**BTW: Please check my profile to vote who is going to be paired with Luffy in my One Piece story as it is a poll that will end on 26 December so please vote.**


	5. Omake

**Omake:**

This is the Christmas party for all the people working in Shadow's company as he had promised them this year for a party for all their hard work in the stories. The location of the party is at a club owned by Shadow's family

Shadow: welcome to my Christmas party people so please make yourself at home

(He is wearing a red wife-beater with a white jacket with a present design on his back while wearing a red and white pair of shorts and slippers)

Natsu: so Merry Christmas Nīsan and here (said while holding a present)

Shadow: thank you Otōto so who is your lucky date today

Natsu: (starts to blush) Nīsannnnnnn (Said while whining)

Shadow: Im joking Otōto so what you get me

Natsu: It's a secret (Said while snickering)

Luffy: Oi Shadow here is my gift

Shadow: thanks Tai-Cho so what you got me

Luffy: Shishishishi not telling Oi! Sanji where is the meat

Sanji: boss said not to serve the turkey yet and did any saw the girls?

Zoro: didn't see them

Ash: nope

Paul: not me

Gray: don't ask me

Oscar: erm Gray-san

Gray: yeah?

Eric: your clothes you stripper (said while covering his eyes)

Gray: what!

He looked down and saw he was down to his boxers

Gray: Oh Come On! Really

He quickly run to find his clothes

George: Okay…now that's settle, but seriously where are the girls

Henry: The last time I saw them they were talking near the changing room

Paul: Hmmmm what they could be doing (Said while in a thinking pose)

Simon: Hey look there is a note up there (said while looking at the chandelier)

Shadow: Franky can you help us to take it

Franky: Im super on it boss

After he said that he stretched his arm to reach the chandelier and pull away the note

Natsu, Luffy, Usopp and Chopper: wow so cool (said while having stars in their eyes)

Everyone who heard that deadpanned at them except Shadow who is laughing away.

Franky: here you go boss

Shadow took the note and read

"Hello boys if you are wondering where are we, go to the hall and seat for a while love Konan"

"P.S. this note will self-destruct in 10 seconds "

Shadow quickly threw the note that landed in front of Gray

Gray: what….

BOOM!

There was a huge explosion and when the smokes cleared, they saw Gray wearing a Rudolph costume.

Shadow: …HaHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHahHAHHAAha (said while rolling on the floor)

When shadow started to laugh everyone followed as well

Gray: Why are you guys laughing?

Natsu: look at yourself ice queen

Ignoring Natsu's comment, Gray quickly went to look at the mirror and was shocked at what he saw

Gray: WHAT THE FUCK!

When he said that everyone else start laughing harder than earlier with some already on the floor rolling while laughing with Natsu and Shadow being the loudest.

Gray: That's it you're so gonna get it Flame Brain

Natsu: what you say ice stripper

Gray: who you calling ice stripper fire loser

Natsu: why you snow angel

While they are arguing, they did not notice the shadow behind them

"Ouch," were heard

Shadow: and that was for arguing during the holidays now apologise to each other

Natsu: sorry

Gray: me too

Shadow: good now let's go and find the girls

After he said that he led the group towards the hall and entered it. They saw the hall was empty and decide to seat and wait.

Natsu: so Nīsan what do you think the girls are doing?

Shadow: I don't know but I know it is gonna be huge

Suddenly all the lights except the spotlight starts to turn off one by one, scaring the group.

Ash: hey isn't Halloween over

Paul: (slaps Ash on the head)

Ash: hey why you did that

Chopper: that's not funny Ash

After he said that "where them girls at" by David Guetta starts to play and the curtain began to rise, showing all the girls wearing sexy Santa outfits. Immediately Sanji flew back with a huge nose bleed on hit the wall while Chopper ran to check how is he. (The outfits were a long sleeve dress that show off the figure of the girl and wearing high heels)

Nami: so how you like us boys (said in a cooing matter)

Robin: yeah how you like us (said while holding her boobs together)

Sanji manage to get up but when he saw Robin's action he flew even farther till he is out of the club and manage to fly towards Russia.

Meanwhile in Russia

Soldier: Comrade Boris, there was sighting of a unidentified object heading towards us

Commander: really Comrade Roscoe where is that object preparing to crash at

Soldier: it's heading towards the Saint Basil's Cathedral at a speed of 35m/h Comrade

Commander: shoot it down with our anti-air missile then Comrade for Mother Russia

Soldier: yes Comrade I will inform the artillery unit about it for Mother Russia

After he said that he ran across the field towards the vehicle area

Soldier: Comrade Nazar I have orders from Comrade Boris to activate the artillery unit to shoot down an unidentified object that is heading towards the Saint Basil's Cathedral so here is the cognates. (Said while holding a small piece of paper)

Artillery manager: Okay Comrade Roscoe I will have that thing shot down for Mother Russia!

Soldier: for Mother Russia!

10 minutes later

Artillery manager: Fire For Mother Russia!

"For Mother Russia" was heard and the anti-air missile launcher fired onto the object (it's Sanji).

"Shitttttttttt!" could be heard after the missile had hit its target and Sanji was forced back to the USA.

Soldier: we did it comrade we saved Mother Russia

Commander: Yes we did Comrade yes we did

Meanwhile back in the U.S

Shadow: ….i must have died cause im in heaven now

George: I agree

Eric: (open and close his mouth a few times while staring at Jessica)

Jessica: (starts to blush)

Tayuya: come on fuckers let's stop fucking staring and start partying people

Konan: although I hate the way she says it but I agree

Shadow: (shook his head) okay people let's start the party and by the way there is a Christmas sing off contest as well so who wants to join

Nobody except Mirajane raise their hand

Shadow: …fine winner will get a pay rise as well as a brand new contract for 12 million a year as well as a 100 holiday

Immediately everyone raise up their hands

Shadow: ….fuck you guys (said while pokerfacing and flipping the bird at them)

Everyone rubbed their heads sheepishly

Mike: so who starts?

Oscar: how about you bro

Shadow: okay but I need Natsu, Gray and you George

The three of them: why us

Shadow: because I say so, so come on

And the four of them went backstage to prepare the songs and clothes

**5 minutes later**

Henry: are you guys ready

"Yes" can heard

When the curtain were raised, all the people start to cheer

Shadow was wearing a white shirt, black jeans and black converse (like James of BTR)

Gray was wearing a red shirt, black jacket, black jeans and grey converse (Like Carlos of BTR)

Natsu was wearing a black and white stripe shirt, a black jacket, black jeans and sliver converse (like Kendall of BTR)

George was wearing a grey shirt, a black vest, a black tie, black jeans and red converse (like Logan of BTR)

The song "We Can Make A Beautiful Christmas" begins to play

Natsu:

**Let's Go!**

**Big Time!**

**Merry Christmas Everybody!**

Shadow:

**Put down video games,**

**Pick up some candy canes**

**And hang a wreath on your door**

Natsu:

**Hey**

**Give back to those who need**

**Bring peace and harmony**

**Cause that's what Christmas is for**

George:

**And this Christmas is Christmas**

**We'll celebrate a wonderful year**

Gray:

**Ohh this Christmas (it's Christmas)**

**It's Christmas (it's Christmas)**

**We'll decorate the halls with love and cheer**

Together:

**We can make a beautiful Christmas**

**We can make the world shine bright**

**As long friends and family are with us**

**Every star will shine tonight**

**We can make it beautiful**

**It's Christmas**

**We can make it beautiful**

**It's Christmas**

**We can make it beautiful**

**It's Christmas**

**We can make a beautiful Christmas**

Gray:

**Let's party in the snow**

**Under the mistletoe**

**Girl I've been waiting all year**

**(All year) Hey...**

George:

**Rudolph can take a break**

**Frosty can melt away**

**As long as I got you here**

Shadow:

**And this Christmas (it's Christmas)**

**It's Christmas (it's Christmas)**

**We'll celebrate a wonderful year**

Natsu:

**Ohh this Christmas (it's Christmas)**

**It's Christmas (it's Christmas)**

**We'll decorate the halls with love and cheer**

Together:

**We can make a beautiful Christmas**

**We can make the world shine bright**

**As long friends and family are with us**

**Every star will shine tonight**

**We can make it beautiful**

**It's Christmas**

**We can make it beautiful**

**It's Christmas**

**We can make it beautiful**

**It's Christmas**

**We can make a beautiful Christmas**

**Happy holiday, spread the love on Christmas day,**

**Singing happy holiday, we can make a beautiful Christmas**

**Happy holiday, spread the love on Christmas day,**

**Singing happy holiday, we can make a beautiful Christmas**

George: so beau…tiful

**We can make a beautiful Christmas**

**We can make the world shine bright**

Gray: we can make it yeah…..

**As long friends and family are with us**

Natsu: friends and family

**Every star will shine tonight**

George: shining tonight…..

**We can make it beautiful **

Shadow: beautiful Christmas

**This Christmas**

**We can make it beautiful **

George: so beautiful…..no…no

**This Christmas **

**We can make it beautiful **

Shadow: oh…..oh

**This Christmas**

**We can make a beautiful Christmas**

George: Hey…

Natsu: We can make a beautiful Christmas

Natsu: Oh…Oh

**We can make a beautiful Christmas**

**Happy Holiday**

**Spread the love on Christmas Day**

**Singing Happy Holiday**

**We can make a beautiful Christmas **

When they sung finished, everyone starts to cheer loudly and start to ask for an encore.

Shadow: sorry guys maybe next time so who is next

Mirajane: I think it's my turn and I need Shadow, Elfman and Natsu's help for my song

Elfman: okay Nē-Chan because I am a Man!

Natsu: why me (said while pouting)

Mirajane: because you know how to play the guitar

Natsu: oh okay

And the four quickly went to the backstage to prepare

**3 minutes later**

When the curtain raise both Natsu and Shadow was wearing the same clothes as early but now Natsu is holding onto a bass guitar while Shadow is holding onto an electric guitar.

Mirajane was wearing a red dress with white frills on the bottom while wearing a Santa hat and high heels

Elfman was wearing a white shirt with a design of Santa Claus on the middle while wearing black pants and was holding onto a pair of drum sticks.

Then Elfman went to his drums while both Natsu and Shadow plugged in their guitars into the amps and they started playing while Mirajane starts to sing "All I Want For Christmas Is you" by Mariah Carey covered by Against The Current.

Mirajane:

(**Baby all I want for Christmas is you)**

**I don't want a lot for Christmas**

**There is just one thing I need**

**Don't care about the presents**

**Underneath the Christmas tree**

**I don't need to hang my stocking**

**There upon the fireplace**

**Santa Claus won't make me happy**

**With a toy on Christmas day**

**I just want you for my own**

**More than you could ever know**

**Make my wish come true**

**Baby all I want for Christmas is you...**

**You baby**

**Oh I won't ask for much this Christmas**

**I won't even wish for snow**

**I'm just gonna keep on waiting**

**Underneath the mistletoe**

**I won't make a list and send it**

**To the North Pole for Saint Nick**

**I won't even stay awake to**

**Hear those magic reindeer click**

**'Cause I just want you for my own**

**More than you could ever know**

**Make my wish come true**

**Baby all I want for Christmas is you...**

**I just want you here tonight**

**Holding on to me so tight**

**What more can I do**

**Baby all I want for Christmas is you**

**You baby**

**All the lights are shining**

**So brightly everywhere **

**And the sound of children's**

**Laughter fills the air**

**And everyone is singing**

**I hear those sleigh bells ringing**

**Santa won't you bring me the one I really need -**

**Won't you please bring my baby to me...**

**'Cause I just want you for my own**

**More than you could ever know**

**Make my wish come true**

**Baby all I want for Christmas is you...**

**I just want you here tonight**

**Holding on to me so tight**

**What more can I do**

**Baby all I want for Christmas is you**

**You baby**

**All I want for Christmas is you**

**Babyy…**

When she sung finished, everyone start to cheer loudly and asked for more

George: next up we have Tayuya

Tayuya: okay I up so no jeering okay fuckers

Everyone nodded their heads

**3 minutes later **

The curtain was raised and everyone was shocked at what was Tayuya wearing. She is wearing a red Santa gown while wearing a Santa hat and white long boots.

Then music from Ariana Grande's Santa Tell Me can be heard

Tayuya:

**Santa tell me if you're really there**

**Don't make me fall in love again**

**If he won't be here next year**

**Santa tell me if he really cares**

**Cause I can give it all away if he won't be here next year**

**Feeling Christmas all around**

**And I'm tryna to play it cool**

**But it's hard to focus when I see him walking 'cross the room**

**Let it snow, is blasting out**

**But I won't get it in the mood**

**I'm avoiding every mistletoe until I know it's true love**

**That he thinks of**

**So next Christmas I'm not all alone boy**

**Santa tell me if you're really there**

**Don't make me fall in love again**

**If he won't be here next year**

**Santa tell me if he really cares**

**Cause I can give it all away if he won't be here next year**

**I've been down this road before**

**Fell in love on Christmas night**

**But on New Year's I woke up and he wasn't by my side**

**Now I need someone to hold**

**Be my fire in the cold**

**But it's hard to tell if this is just a fling or if it's true love**

**That he thinks of**

**So next Christmas I'm not all alone boy**

**Santa tell me if you're really there**

**Don't make me fall in love again**

**If he won't be here next year**

**Santa tell me if he really cares**

**Cause I can give it all away if he won't be here next year**

**Oh I wanna have him beside me like **

**OhhWooHoo!**

**On the 25th by the fireplace **

**OhhWhooHoo!**

**But I don't want a new broken heart**

**This year I've got to be smart**

**OhhBabyyyyy!**

**If he won't be**

**If he won't be**

**Here!**

**OhhHooWooWooho!**

**Santa tell me if you're really there**

**Don't make me fall in love again**

**If he won't be here next year**

**Santa tell me if he really cares**

**Cause I can give it all away if he won't be here next year**

**Santa tell me if you're really there**

**Don't make me fall in love again**

**If he won't be here next year**

**Santa tell me if he really cares**

**Cause I can give it all away if he won't be here next year**

When she was done everyone starts to cheer except Shadow who went up stage on begun to make out with her.

Wolf-whistle can heard from the boys while some of the girls were jealous at Tayuya.

When they are done, Tayuya begins to blush and said, "Thank Koi" and kissed him on the cheeks then they both went down the stage.

Oscar: okay who's next?

Henry: guess I'm next then

**3 minutes later**

He quickly went to the backstage to prepare. When the curtains was raised everyone begins to cheer

He was wearing a black shirt, a black jacket, black jeans and red converse. Then music of Justin Bieber's Mistletoe can be heard

Henry:

**It's the most beautiful time of the year,**

**Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer,**

**I should be playing in the winter snow,**

**But I'mma be under the mistletoe.**

**I don't wanna miss out on the holiday,**

**But I can't stop staring at your face,**

**I should be playing in the winter snow,**

**But I'mma be under the mistletoe.**

**With you, shawty with you**

**With you, shawty with you,**

**With you, under the mistletoe**

**Everyone's gathering around the fire,**

**Chestnuts roasting like a hot July,**

**I should be chillin' with my folks, I know,**

**But I'mma be under the mistletoe.**

**Word on the streets Santa's coming tonight,**

**Reindeer flying thru the sky so high,**

**I should be makin' a list I know,**

**But I'mma be under the mistletoe.**

**With you, shawty with you,**

**With you, shawty with you,**

**With you, under the mistletoe,**

**With you, shawty with you,**

**With you, shawty with you,**

**With you, under the mistletoe,**

**Aye love, the Wise Men followed the star,**

**The way I follow my heart,**

**And they led me to a miracle.**

**Aye love, don't you buy me nothing,**

**'Cause I am feeling one thing,**

**Your lips on my lips,**

**That's a merry merry Christmas.**

**It's the most beautiful time of the year,**

**Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer,**

**I should be playing in the winter snow,**

**But I'mma be under the mistletoe.**

**I don't wanna miss out on the holiday,**

**But I can't stop staring at your face,**

**I should be playing in the winter snow,**

**But I'mma be under the mistletoe.**

**With you, shawty with you,**

**With you, shawty with you,**

**With you, under the mistletoe,**

**With you, shawty with you,**

**With you, shawty with you,**

**With you, under the mistletoe,**

**Kiss me underneath the mistletoe,**

**Show me baby that you love me so,**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.**

**Kiss me underneath the mistletoe,**

**Show me baby that you love me so,**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.**

When he sung finished, all the couples there starts to kiss one another except Shadow who is making out with all of his girlfriends of all the stories making those who don't have jealous.

Paul: okay who is next?

Jessica: come on Cynthia it's our turn

Cynthia: okay

And both of them run to the backstage to prepare

**5 minutes later**

When the curtains was raised, both Ash and Eric stared at them hard as both of them was wearing the same clothes as Tayuya but both of them was holding onto a white electric guitar each and the music from the song "Greatest Time of Year" by Aly and AJ can be heard.

Jessica:

**There's a special kind of feeling in the air**

**It only happens at this time of year**

**When everyone is filled with love and cheer**

**'Cause that's what matters**

Cynthia:

**Pretty paper boxes tied with bows**

**Walking in the sun or in the snow**

**We can feel the excitement growing, knowing**

Together:

**It's the greatest time of year, and it's here**

**Help me celebrate it**

**With everybody here, friends so dear**

**Let me simply state it**

**Joy to the world and everyone**

**Lift up your hearts and feel the love**

**It's our favourite way, to spend the holiday**

**Yeah**

Cynthia:

**We can get all cozy by the fire**

**Turn the music up a little higher**

**I don't think that I could ever tire**

**Of being together**

Jessica:

**Decorate the tree, hang mistletoe**

**And stand by me**

Together:

**It's a picture perfect moment captured**

**Memories that we'll have after**

**It's the greatest time of year, and it's here**

**Help me celebrate it**

**With everybody here, friends so dear**

**Let me simply state it**

**Joy to the world and everyone**

**Lift up your hearts and feel the love**

**It's our favourite way, to spend the holiday**

**Yeah**

Jessica:

**Spend the holidays...**

Together:

**It's the greatest time**

**It's the greatest time of year, and it's here**

**Help me celebrate it**

**With everybody here, friends so dear**

**Let me simply state it**

**Joy to the world**

**Joy to the world**

**Joy to the world**

**It's the greatest time of year**

**It's the greatest time**

**It's the greatest time of year, and it's here**

**Help me celebrate it**

**With everybody here, friends so dear**

**Let me simply state it**

**Joy to the world and everyone**

**Lift up your hearts and feel the love**

**It's our favourite way, to spend the holiday**

When they are finished, everyone cheered with both Ash and Eric being the loudest.

Zoro: and who is our final singer

Konan: me

Shadow: good luck my Kami no tenshi

When she heard that she begins to blush and said "thank you Koi." And then she flew towards the backstage to prepare. But Tayuya was jealous as she does not have a cute nickname and ask "what about me," said while pouting.

"What about you my Oto-Hime?" said Shadow.

After he said that she shook her head and lean towards Shadow's shoulder and Shadow immediately kiss her.

**3 minutes later **

When the stage was raised, everyone was shocked as Konan was wearing a black long dress and wearing black heels while holding onto a shiny acoustic guitar and she began playing Taylor Swift's Christmases When You Were Mine.

Konan:

**Please take down the mistletoe,**

**Cause I don't wanna think about that right now,**

**Cause everything I want is miles away,**

**In a snow covered little town.**

**My momma's in the kitchen, worrying 'bout me,**

**Season's greetings, hope you're well.**

**Well I'm doing alright,**

**If you were wondering,**

**Lately I can never tell.**

**I know this shouldn't be a lonely time,**

**But there were Christmases when you were mine.**

**I've been doing fine without you, really,**

**Up until the nights got cold.**

**And everybody's here, except you, baby,**

**Seems like everyone's got someone to hold.**

**But for me it's just a lonely time,**

**Cause there were Christmases when you were mine.**

**Merry Christmas everybody,**

**That'll have to be something I just say this year,**

**I'll bet you got your mom another sweater,**

**And were your cousins late again,**

**When you were putting up the lights this year,**

**Did you notice one less pair of hands?**

**I know this shouldn't be a lonely time,**

**But there were Christmases when I didn't wonder how you are tonight,**

**Cause there were Christmases when you were mine.**

**You were mine.**

When she was done, everyone begins to cheer.

Shadow: and the winner will be announced next week as we will let the people vote who sangs the best so let the party continue.

When he said that the party went on till tomorrow when everyone was lying on the floor either drunk of tired.

**Hey guys it's Shawn here, I know I said I'll be on hiatus but since it's Christmas, I decided to give my fans and supporters a present and please vote who sung the best in the reviews please. **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE **


	6. Chapter 5

**The TLA dialogue session **

**Shadow: hello people **

**Ash: dude why were you gone for so long**

**Shadow: (deadpanned) we just saw each other during the Christmas party**

**Paul: we know but after that you went AWOL for 9 days**

**Shadow: oh well I was preparing for my stories as I want to make it better for everyone that reads them **

**Ash: so did you make me more awesome than ever **

**Shadow: (deadpanned) fuck no**

**Ash: (pouting) you suck **

**Paul: (rolled his eyes) anyway so what kind of changes did you make**

**Shadow: the changes is that the story will be longer and there will be awesome battle scene added and there will be more "inner thoughts" for the characters **

**Ash: but why there isn't POV for your stories **

**Shadow: that's because it's very hard to write and it will take up a lot of time so there will be no POV for now until I get more time**

**Paul: okay sounds reasonably so now you are back can we start the story**

**Shadow: yes plus you shouldn't be complaining that I'm gone**

**Ash: and why**

**Shadow: because you are still getting paid **

**Both of them: …. (Staring at Shadow)**

**Shadow: erm guys….hellooooooo anyone home (said while knocking their head) **

**Both: … (Still staring at Shadow)**

**Shadow: Erm Pikachu **

**Pikachu: Pika? (What?)**

**Shadow: can you help me get those fools to respond**

**Pikachu: Pika! (Yes!)**

**Shadow: great so when I say go, you go okay **

**Pikachu: Pika (kay)**

**Shadow: cool so I will now activate the room protection system so the studio won't get destroyed like the old one **

**After he said that, he walk towards a wall with a red button and press it.**

"**Beep, activating room protection system…..system activated beep" can be heard.**

**Shadow: Pikachu go**

**Pikachu: Pika….Chu….! **

"**YEOW" can be heard **

**Ash: why did you do that Pikachu?**

**Paul: yeah, you usually do that to Ash but not me so why**

**Shadow: because both of you aren't responding to me that's why I ask him to wake you up (said while crossing his arm in an angry matter) in fact let me ask why were you guys unresponsive anyway **

**Ash: because we were thinking should we take more paid leave**

**Shadow: well if you do that I will have to kill you in the story and real life, so anymore question **

**Both: no sir **

**Shadow: good so let's start the story then so Ash do the opening **

**Ash: Shadow does not own Pokémon as it is own by the awesome company known as Nintendo**

Chapter 5: Kalos here we come part 1

(Yawn) was the first thing Pikachu heard, "Pika?" (Huh?)

"Morning Pikachu," said a half awake Ash.

"Pika!" (Ash!) Cried an excited Pikachu.

"Whoa calm down Pikachu I not going to disappear anywhere," said Ash.

"By the way, Pikachu meet an old friend, come on out," said Ash while tossing a cherish ball.

The ball opens and from the ball appear out Manaphy.

"Pika!" (What!)

"Hello Pikachu, long time no see," said Manaphy.

"Pika" (Yes)

"So Pikachu how are you this days?" asked Manaphy.

"Pika, Pika, Pika, Chu Pika," (so-so only that's all)

"So papa why you wake so early for?" asked Manaphy innocently while tilting her head.

"I woke up this early because I want to train the others so we will be stronger and show those traitors," said Ash who became angry while mentioning the traitors.

"Don't worry papa we know you can do it," said Manaphy as she wants her papa to be happy.

"Thanks Manaphy so Pikachu want to train?" asked Ash.

"Pika" (okay)

After he said that, Ash immediately walk towards a large field behind the base to train his Pokémon and he saw everyone training their own Pokémon.

"Hey Ash over here!" shouted Eric.

"Hi guys didn't know you guys will wake up this early," said Ash.

"You might be surprised but this is what we been doing since we joined Nathan," said George.

"Wow really, you guys must be very dedicated to your jobs then," said Ash.

"We are," replied Oscar.

"Hey Ash, want to have a training match with us?" asked Eric.

"Sure why not and don't worry I will not use Manaphy for this training," said Ash.

"Okay so who will versus who? Asked Jessica.

"How about Ash vs Oscar, Eric vs Mike, George vs Henry and Jessica vs Simon?" said Paul.

"Then what about you then?" asked Ash.

"I will vs Nathan then," said Paul.

"Okay I will give you advice now, just pray that he will let you off easy," said Eric.

"Err why?" questioned Paul.

"Because no one have ever beaten him, even during a handicapped match of 6-1 he still manage to win," said Mike.

"…Let me guess you guys were the six right," asked Paul.

Those who were the six rubbed their heads sheepishly.

"So first up we have Ash from Pallet Town vs Oscar from Saffron City in a 2-2 match," said George.

"I will referee," said Mike.

"Alright I will start, go Scizor I choose you," said Oscar.

"Sci"

"Okay my turn, go Infernape I choose you," said Ash.

"Infernape!"

"Okay I'll go first, Scizor use **Swords-Dance** to start it off," said Oscar.

"Sci" was the reply as it raise its attack sharply while dancing.

"Infernape use **Flame-Wheel** to stop him," commanded Ash.

"Infer!" was the reply as Infernape quickly roll into a wheel of fire and rush towards Scizor.

"Dodge it and counter with **Night-Slash**," said Oscar.

"Now use counter shield with **Flame-Wheel**," said Ash.

As Scizor dodge the Flame Wheel and tried to counter, suddenly Infernape quickly use the Flame Wheel to create a circular barrier around itself, as Scizor tried to attack it with Night Slash, it was caught in the barrier and was burn badly.

"No! Scizor you okay," asked a panicking Oscar.

"Sci" was the reply but it sounded weak.

"I forfeit my Scizor so Jessica can you help check is he okay," said Oscar worryingly.

"Okay since he forfeited, the winner is Ash's Infernape," said Mike.

**Meanwhile with the other**

"Holy shit what was that?" asked a shocked Eric.

"That was Ash's signature defence plan called Counter Shield as it varies with the type of Pokémon using it," answered Paul.

"Wow, so he create that by himself, how is he not a champion level trainer I don't understand," asked George.

"It's because he lacked something a champion level trainer needs," said Nathan as he appeared behind them.

"Which is…?" asked Simon.

"Ruthless Aggression," said Nathan seriously.

"Why does a champion level trainer need that?" asked Paul.

"Because a champion level trainer need to able to put feelings aside during a serious match with things on the line such as money or titles," explained Nathan,

"But some of the champions always fight while able to crack some jokes during battles," said Eric.

"That's because they know they are able to win in the end, Paul you should know this seeing what happened to you and Cynthia," said Nathan.

When he mentioned the epic beating he got from Cynthia, Paul flinched.

"Dude you didn't have to remind me about that," said Paul.

"Sorry but you know it's true," said Nathan.

"Yeah one minutes she was eating ice cream with Ash and the next minute she thrashed my ass with her Garchomp only," said Paul.

"Wait! Did you say she was on a date with Ash?" asked Eric.

"Yeah I think I did, why?" said Paul.

"Because we can pair them up in the future and I like to see Ash's reaction to it if he knew," said Eric.

"You are so evil, I'm in," snickered Paul.

"Count me in," said George.

"Me too," said Henry.

"You do know that I will not help and if you guys fucked up, Ash might kill you guys and I will help him," deadpanned Nathan.

"Err….." stuttered the group (except Simon).

"Hey look the battle is continuing," said Paul trying to change the subject,

**Back to Ash and Oscar**

"I got admit that was a good tactics but let's see if you can handle this, go Nidoking you are up next," said Oscar, while releasing Nidoking from its pokeball.

"Nidoking"

"Whoa your Nidoking is a shiny man that's so cool," said Ash.

"Thanks, he was the first Pokémon I caught and I always like to use him," said Oscar.

"Okay now Infernape use **Sunny-Day**," commanded Ash.

"Heh nice try, Nidoking use **Earth-Power **now," shouted Oscar.

"Nidoking" was the reply.

As Infernape was rising the sun to boast its power, suddenly the earth begins to shake heavily, giving Infernape a lot of damage.

"Infernape!" cried Ash.

"Infer" was the reply as it was knocked out.

"Infernape is unable to continue, the winner is Nidoking," said Mike.

"You did great Infernape so take a break," said Ash as he returns Infernape back into its pokeball.

**Meanwhile with the rest**

"Wow a one turn kill," said Paul.

"Don't forget, Nidoking is part ground so the move will be stronger," said Nathan.

"I know but what will Ash do now as I know he does not have Psychic type and his water type are quite weak," said Paul.

**Back to Ash and Oscar**

"Now it's my turn go Charizard I choose you," said Ash as he released Charizard from his pokeball.

"Char!" was the respond

"Now use **Flamethrower**," shouted Ash.

"Char!"

"Nidoking dodge it," said Oscar.

"Nido" was the reply.

As Charizard use flamethrower, Nidoking tried to dodge but due to the sun's boast, the attack became bigger till Nidoking couldn't dodge and took the full hit.

"Nidoking!" cried Oscar.

"Nido" was the reply but he knows that Nidoking was burned as well.

'Okay, Nidoking attack him with **Thunderbolt** now," said Oscar.

"Nido"

"Charizard fly to the sky to dodge it and then counter with **Flare-Blitz**," commanded Ash.

"Char"

As Nidoking point toward the sky to strike Charizard with a Thunderbolt, Charizard manage to dodge by flying and then charged towards Nidoking with Flare Blitz.

"Nidoking!" said Oscar

"Nido…" was the reply as it slowly wave left and right till it was knocked out.

"Nidoking is unable to battle, the winner is Charizard, Ash is the winner of this match," said Mike.

"Great job Nidoking, take a good long rest now," said Oscar as he returns Nidoking into its pokeball.

"Hey Oscar that was an awesome battle, hope to fight you again sometimes," said Ash while holding out his hand.

"Likewise Ash," replied Oscar as he shakes Ash's hand.

**Meanwhile with the others**

"Wow that Charizard is really strong," said Eric.

"From what I heard, that was his strongest Pokémon in his entire team," said Paul.

"Yeah, that is not good at all," said Nathan.

"How come?" asked Simon.

"Because a champion level trainer need to have a team of equally strong Pokémon as focusing on one is plain suicide in battle," said Nathan.

"That's true looking at all the champions as they all have random types in their team, except Wallace," said George.

"Yeah, and that's what make him awesome," said Eric in a fan girl tone.

(Is he gay?) Were the thoughts of everyone.

"Hey Eric, get your ass over here so I can whoop that candy-ass," said Mike.

"Oh yeah, it's on muscle freak, Nathan can you referee?" asked Eric.

"Sure why not," said Nathan.

Then Eric and Nathan walk to where Mike is while Ash and Oscar went to join the rest.

"So the battle between Eric from Luminose City and Mike from Celestic Town will start now as a 2-2 battle," said Nathan.

"I will start, come on out Salamance," said Eric as he released Salamance.

"Salamance!"

"My turn, crush him Flygon," said Mike as he released Flygon.

"Flygon,"

"Oh come on seriously where did you guys get these awesome shinys from?" whined Ash from the sidelines.

"Flygon use **Sandstorm **first," said Mike.

"Salamance before he can do that use **Dragon-Tail**," said Eric.

As Flygon try to flaps its wings to create a sandstorm, Salamance attacked it with its tail as it glowed white, when the attack hit, Flygon was force back into the pokeball and replacing it was a Gallade.

"Gallade"

"You got to be kidding me," exclaimed Mike.

"Okay whatever Gallade use **Trick-Room** to slow down Salamance," said Mike.

"Gal"

"Shit Salamance quickly use **Dragon-Claw **to damage him," said Eric.

"Sal"

As Gallade cast Trick Room, Salamance quickly attack it with Dragon Claw but it did not KO the Pokémon.

"Since I'm faster Gallade use **Thunder-Wave **to prolong the battle," said Mike.

"Gallade!"

"Damn it counter it with **Flamethrower **Salamance," commanded Eric.

"Sal!"

As Gallade shoots a lightning beam towards Salamance, Salamance counter it with its flamethrower cause it to be burn away.

"Heh nice countering, but take this Gallade use **Psycho-Cut **now," said Mike.

"Gallade!"

"Fuck, Salamance use **Shadow-Claw **to match it," said Eric.

"Salamance!"

Gallade quickly charge towards Salamance with its blade glowing blue while Salamance tried to meet it with its claw glowing black. As both attacks meets head on, it created a huge dust storm that surrounded the Pokémon.

"Salamance!" cried Eric.

"Gallade!" shouted Mike.

When the dust storm settled, both Pokémon were standing then both fall down at the same time as both were knocked out.

"Since both Pokémon are unable to continue, this is a draw," said Nathan.

"Great job buddy you did your best," said Eric as he is returning Salamance into its pokeball.

"Awesome battle my friend now take a break," said Mike as he return Gallade to its pokeball.

"Okay you're next Absol," said Eric as he released Absol.

"Absol!"

"Come on back Flygon," said Mike as he unleash Flygon again.

"Flygon!"

"Okay Flygon use **Swagger** to confuse him," said Mike.

"Fly!"

"Absol block it with **Mirror-Coat**," said Eric.

"Ab!"

As Flygon glowed red trying to confuse Absol, Absol shield himself with a pink aura, causing the move to backfire onto Flygon.

"Shit! Flygon attack him with **Dragon-Claw**," said Mike as he is hoping that the confused Flygon is still able to attack.

"Absol since he is confused use **Ice-Beam **to finish this battle," proclaimed Eric.

"Ab!"

Since Flygon is confused, it only can attack itself, giving Absol a clear target as he shot a beam of ice towards Flygon, freezing it in a block of ice.

"Flygon!" cried Mike.

"Since Flygon is unable to battle, Absol is the winner, I proclaim Eric is the winner of this match," said Nathan.

"We did it Absol, now before I return you to your pokeball, melt off the ice with **Flamethrower**," said Eric while pointing at the block of ice.

"Ab!"

As Absol use flamethrower to melt the ice, it manage to thaw Flygon out of the ice.

"Flygon you okay?" asked Mike worryingly.

"Fly" was the responds but it was weak.

"Hey Jessica can you help to check is Flygon okay," said Mike.

**Meanwhile with the rest**

"Wow now that's a battle," said Paul.

"Yeah, how come your battle cannot be like that," said Henry while pointing at Ash and Oscar.

Hearing that, both of them dropped their head as anime rain clouds appear above their heads.

"Henry now you make them emo," said George.

"Yo Henry, George your turn," said Nathan.

Then the two of them walk to the field while Mike and Eric left it to join with the rest.

"The battle between George from Sunnyshore City and Henry from Olivine City will start as a 2-2 battle," said Nathan.

"Go Tyranitar I choose you," said George as he release Tyranitar from its pokeball.

"Ty!"

"Go Porygon-Z," said Henry.

"Pory"

"Tyranitar start us off with **Dragon-Dance**," said George.

"Ty!"

"Porygon-Z use **Magnet-Rise**," commanded Henry.

"Pory"

As Tyranitar glows red, Porygon-Z begins charging itself till it is floating off the ground.

"Heh, now you are making things interesting, Tyranitar use **Brick-Break," **said George.

"Ty!"

"Porygon-Z use **Conversion**," said Henry.

"Pory"

Tyranitar immediately charge towards Porygon-Z with it fist glowing white, suddenly Porygon-Z turn blue and took the hit but it act like it did not take any damage.

"Okay Porygon-Z use **Conversion 2 **and **Solar-Beam **close range now," said Henry.

"Pory"

"Tyranitar use **Taunt **and **Protect **to shield yourself," said George calmly.

Porygon-Z tried to glow blue but Tyranitar make it that it can't use the move then Tyranitar glowed a blue barrier while Porygon-Z charged a green beam and fired at Tyranitar but the barrier shield it from the beam.

"Now Tyranitar use **Aerial-Ace **quickly," said George.

"Ty!"

"Porygon-Z counter with your own **Aerial-Ace**," said Henry.

"Pory"

As both Pokémon's body becomes surrounded by white streaks, they charged towards each other at the same time.

"Now Tyranitar use **Giga-Impact **along with **Iron-Defence**," said George.

"Ty!"

As Tyranitar charges towards Porygon-Z with an orange aura around its body, its skin also turn silver.

"No! Porygon-Z," cried Henry.

**To be continued**

**The TLA dialogue session**

**Shadow: man what a showcase of battles**

**Ash: yeah but why mine sucks so much huh?**

**Shadow: because you are a bad trainer**

**Ash: hey! **

**Paul: it's true**

**Ash: (cried anime tears) I hate you guys**

**Seeing that both of them rolled their eyes**

**Shadow: so let's end it here then **

**Paul: okay so see you next time**

**Ash: Bye, bye**

**Shadow: this is Shadow Fox Ace Peace Out**


	7. Chapter 6

**The TLA dialogue session**

**Paul: so hi there**

**Ash: where's the boss?**

**George: he went to a party and got himself drunk**

**Ash: hey! Why he didn't invite me (said while pouting)**

**When he said that, everyone in the room rolled their eyes**

**Paul: Ash not everything have to do with you (Said while rubbing his temple) **

**Ash: but why not I'm awesome (said while whining)**

**Everyone: because you are not (said while deadpanning) **

**Ash: I hate you guys (said with anime tears)**

**Seeing that happen so many times, all of them could only just rolled their eyes at this**

**Eric: I can't believe that this guy is the series main character**

**Henry: not only that but he manage to catch the attention of Cynthia who is one of the strongest female trainer and champion in the whole world**

**Mike: amen to that**

**Ash: Hey!**

**Paul: so who will do the intro then? **

**Everyone start to raise up their hand**

**Paul: okay…. (Said while having a anime sweat drop)**

**Mike: I know, let's do rock paper scissors to see who will do the intro**

**Everyone: okay!**

**As everyone prepares, the air around them has become tensed, suddenly the song "Eye Of The Tiger" started playing.**

**Mike: sorry, someone is calling me (Said while ending the call)**

**Paul: okay, on three **

**Oscar: one **

**Simon: two **

**Jessica: three**

**After she said that, everyone had chosen a sign and show it. The result was 9 were rocks while one was paper. **

**(Wait there is only 9 of us, so that means….) were the thoughts of everyone as the slowly turn towards the 10****th**** person**

**Shadow: yo!**

**Everyone: AHHHHH!**

**Shadow: ….seriously**

**George: boss don't scare us like that**

**Eric: yeah I almost died of heart attack**

**Shadow: yeah sorry about that, so what were you guys doing**

**Paul: trying to start the intro**

**Shadow: by playing Rock Paper Scissors…really (said while deadpanning)**

**Everyone rubbed their heads sheepishly after he said that **

**Shadow: okay I will choose who will do the intro, I choose…..Oscar!**

**Oscar: Yes!**

**Ash: why him**

**Shadow: because I said so, so take us away Oscar**

**Oscar: Shadow does not own Pokémon as it is own by Nintendo**

Chapter 6: Kalos here we come part 2

**Previously on TLA**

"**Now Tyranitar use Giga-Impact along with Iron-Defence," said George.**

"**Ty!"**

**As Tyranitar charges towards Porygon-Z with an orange aura around its body, its skin also turn silver.**

"**No! Porygon-Z," cried Henry.**

**Now back to the chapter**

As the attack hit, Henry couldn't do anything but watch as his prized Pokémon got hit by the powerful Tyranitar.

"Pory" cried the Pokémon as it was hit and then it was knocked out.

"Porygon-Z is unable to battle, the winner is Tyranitar," said Nathan.

"You were awesome Porygon-Z, take a long break old friend," said Henry as he returns Porygon-Z to his pokeball.

"Nathan I forfeit the battle," said Henry.

"And why?" asked Nathan,

"Because I don't have any more Pokémon that can fight his Tyranitar so I would want to forfeit," explained Henry.

"Okay, since Henry have forfeited himself, the winner is George," announced Nathan.

"Hey great match man, let's do it again sometimes okay," said George while holding out his hand.

"Yeah," said Henry as he returns the gesture and both shook their hands.

**Meanwhile with the others**

"Wow, that Tyranitar is very strong," said an impressed Ash.

"I have to agree," said Paul.

"That's because that is his strongest Pokémon in his team," said Mike.

"Yeah, he almost came close to knocking out Nathan's Pokémon as well." Said Eric.

"But Nathan is too strong even for George's Tyranitar," said Oscar.

"Okay now I'm scared because I have to battle him," said Paul.

"Hey Paul, now is your turn so let's go," said Nathan.

"Fine, Mike can you referee," asked Paul.

"Sure why not, plus I have front row seats of you getting your ass whooped by boss," said Mike.

And after he said that both of them walk to where Nathan was while George and Henry walk to where the rest were.

"Okay the battle between Paul from Veilstone City and Nathan from Viridian City will begin as a 2-2 battle," said Mike.

"Aggron Standby for battle," said Paul while releasing Aggron from his pokeball.

"Aggron"

"Warpath let the aura guide you," said Nathan calmly as he release his Pokémon from its pokeball.

"Gar!"

"…I'm so dead," said Paul.

**Meanwhile with the rest**

"Why do I get a feeling of Deejay Vu? Asked Ash.

"Maybe it's because of the battle you saw of Cynthia versus Paul two years ago," said George.

"So we are gonna see if the past will repeat itself," said Simon.

"Maybe," said Oscar.

**Back to Nathan and Paul**

"Okay Warpath start it off with **Sandstorm **and **Sword Dance**," commanded Nathan calmly.

"Gar!"

"Aggron attack him using **Metal Claw**," said Paul.

"Aggron!"

As Garchomp begins to create a huge sandstorm while dancing with swords around him, Aggron charge towards him with its claw glowing white. When the attack hit, Garchomp didn't even flinch and continued with what it was doing.

"Hmm perfect, now you will see why they call me Silver Dragon," said Nathan.

"Wait! You're the Silver Dragon," shouted Paul.

**Meanwhile with the rest**

When he said that, everyone who does not know were shocked while those who knew weren't

"Wait a second, who is Silver Dragon?" asked Ash.

"What, you're telling me you never heard the name Silver Dragon," said Eric.

"Yeah," said Ash.

"Let me tell you, Silver Dragon is one of the strongest Dragon Master in the world as he had beaten Lance with only one Pokémon," said George.

"Who knew boss was him as well," said Oscar.

"What do you mean as well?" asked Ash.

"He means that boss also has another nickname," said Simon.

"Which is….?" Asked Ash.

"…..Blazing Demon," said George.

**Back to Nathan and Paul**

"Warpath time for….Mega Evolution!" said Nathan as he reached towards his left hand's glove and press the glowing stone. When he did, Garchomp was covered in a white light for 2 minutes, when it disappeared, Garchomp had changed.

It had grown in size and several of its features become more angular, including its head and shoulders. Ten spikes sprout from the sides of its abdomen, two spikes on the bottom of each arm, and its hands morph into sharp, red blades. Red spikes also begin to sprout from its knees.

**Meanwhile with the rest**

"What the fuck is that," asked a shocked Ash while pointing at the new Garchomp.

"That's Mega-Garchomp, its strongest form," said George.

"But how is able to transform into that," asked Ash.

"Boss will tell you later," said Eric.

**Back to Nathan and Paul**

"What…is that?" asked a shocked and feared Paul.

"Meet Mega Garchomp, Garchomp ultimate form," said Nathan.

"But how were you able to do that," asked Paul.

"With a Mega stone but I will tell you later, so let's continue the battle," said Nathan.

"Fine, Aggron use **Heavy Slam** now," said Paul.

"Aggron"

"Mega-Warpath use **Dragon-Rush **to counter him," said Nathan.

"Gar!"

As both Pokémon charges towards each other, Mega Garchomp flies into the air and the appendages on its head glow blue. It then releases a dragon-shaped energy that covers its body while Aggron's body becomes surrounded by a yellow aura for a second. It then becomes outlined in yellow, after that both slam into each other causing a huge dust storm to appear.

"Aggron!" shouted Paul in worry.

When the dust settled, it shows that Mega-Garchomp standing beside the downed body of Aggron as he was knocked out.

"Aggron is unable to battle so the winner is Mega-Garchomp," announced Mike.

"Aggron you did your best, I'm proud of you," said Paul as he returns Aggron to its pokeball.

"Mike I want to forfeit," continued Paul.

"Okay since Paul had forfeited, the winner is Nathan," said Mike loudly.

"Great try Paul but don't worry, after the trip you can be as strong as me," said Nathan.

"Yeah maybe," said Paul.

"Hey Nathan can you tell us what is Mega Evolution?" asked Ash.

"Sure, after lunch," said Nathan.

"Okay so let's go and eat," said George.

After he said that, all of them decide to walk back base to eat lunch.

**1 hour later**

"So what do you want to know about Mega-Evolution?" asked Nathan.

"Everything," answered Paul.

"Okay, I don't know the origins of Mega-Evolution, all I know is that you first need to have a close relationship with your Pokémon as the first step," said Nathan.

"Okay after that?" asked Ash.

"The second step is finding the correct Mega-Stone for the Pokémon, currently there are 42 Mega-Stones for 41 Pokémon," said Nathan.

"Err don't you mean 41 stones for 41 Pokémon," said Ash.

"No, what I mean is real as Charizard has two Mega-Evolution instead of one, so the two stones are Charizardite X and Charizardite Y," said Nathan.

"But what are the differences," asked Paul.

"The difference are Mega-Charizard X is Black in colour and is now Fire and Dragon type while Mega-Charizard Y remains orange and Fire and Flying," said Nathan.

"What about abilities?" asked Paul.

"Mega-Charizard X has Tough Claws while Mega-Charizard Y has Drought as their abilities," said Simon.

"Cool!" said Ash.

"But how can we find these stones?" asked Paul.

"By using these," said Nathan as he hold up his glove.

"What's that?" asked Ash.

"This is called a Mega-Glove, it used to a Mega-Ring but I modify it to be a glove, using a Mega-Ring helps you as it will start to glow when it is near a Mega-Stone," explained Nathan.

"But the most important item is the stone in the Mega-Ring, it is called a Key-Stone as without it, Mega-Evolution is impossible as it is the medium between a trainer and his or her Pokémon," continued Nathan.

"So when can we get our Mega-Item?" asked Paul.

"You guys will get it when we reached Kalos as it's where Mega- Evolution is first discovered," said Nathan.

"Cool, but what about my mom?" asked Ash.

"I don't know, Jessica how is she?" asked Nathan.

"Well she has a small concession in her head so currently she is in a coma but I know she will wake up within 2-3 years," explained Jessica.

"Then it's perfect, we can go to Kalos for 2 years and by the time we get back she will be ok," said Nathan.

"So when are we leaving?" asked Paul.

"Today," said Nathan.

"But why so fast, we haven't even packed yet," exclaimed Ash.

"Because the tournament is exactly two years from now so if we leave now, we can just register immediately," explained Nathan.

"So where is the tournament held at?" asked Paul.

"Ever Grande City," answered Nathan,

"So we are gonna go to Hoenn after we leave Kalos," said Ash.

"That's the plan," said Nathan.

"So stop talking and start packing," said Mike.

"Wait! Why they don't have to follow us?" asked Ash.

"That's because we been there already and we all have our Mega-Rings and Mega-Stones to use," answered George.

"….Lucky," pouted Ash.

"Yeah, yeah now go and pack cause we're leaving in 2 hours," said Nathan.

"Got it!" "Yes sir!" were the responds.

After he said that, the three of them went to their room and started to pack for the trip, after that they all went to the living room to say their farewells.

"Wait! Can I say goodbye to my mom?" asked Ash nervously.

"Of course Ash, you deserve it," said Nathan in a calmly voice.

"Okay, follow me Ash, I will take you to where your mother is," said Jessica.

When they reached the room where Ash's mom is resting, he saw his mom peacefully sleeping as if nothing happened.

"Hey Jessica, can you leave me to talk to my mom for a while?" asked Ash.

"Sure Ash, take as long as you went," said Jessica.

"Thanks Jessica," said Ash.

After he said that, Jessica left the room so Ash can talk to his mom. He then went to the side of the bed and took her hands in his.

"Hey there mom, I don't know if you can hear me but I want to let you know that I'm going to Kalos today so I wanted to tell you that," said Ash as he had tears in his eyes.

"I don't know when I'm coming back I want you to know that I will take care of myself so don't you worry about me, plus maybe if I come back I might have souvenirs for you," joked Ash.

"So bye mom," said Ash sadly as he slowly stand up and bend down to kiss his mom's forehead.

After that he walk to the living room where Nathan and Paul are.

"So ready to go Ash?" asked Paul.

"Yeah!" said Ash as he wipe away his tears.

"Okay, Alakazam come on out," said Nathan.

"Ala!"

"Now Alakazam, teleport us to Kalos," said Nathan.

"Ala!"

As Alakazam focused his powers, the three of them glowed blue as they teleported to Kalos to start their training and the world will get to see them in 2 years.

**Meanwhile in an undisclosed location**

There is a round table with four chairs around it, as a door opened, four person walked in and sat down on the chairs.

The first was a brown haired man, he was wearing a normal black suit with black pants with a red tie except there is an R badge by his side. He is Giovanni, leader of Team Rocket.

The second was a red haired man, he was wearing a red and black coat, red pants and red boots with a spectacle with a gem by the side. He is Maxie, leader of Team Magma.

The third was a blacked hair man, he was wearing a blue muscle-wetsuit with blue boots while having a golden anchor that has a gem in the middle of it on his neck. He is Archie, leader of Team Aqua.

The final was a pale yellow haired man with a red eye-patch on his left eye, he was wearing a long black lab-coat that only allow his black shoes to be seen. He is Ghetsis, leader of Team Plasma.

"So why did you break us out of jail and give us new clothes Giovanni?" asked Maxie.

"Yeah and why am I here with that guy?" asked Archie while pointing at Maxie.

"Patience I know Giovanni will tell us the reason," said Ghetsis calmly but in his mind, he is asking the same question as the two.

"Well gentlemen the reason I broke all of you out is that we all have a common enemy," said Giovanni.

When he said that, the three men showed anger in their faces, if looks can kill they would kill him with a stare.

"Yeah, so what," said Archie.

"I believe that since all of us have a common enemy, why don't we join together to get rid of him and rule the world," said Giovanni.

When he said that, all of them have an evil smile on their faces.

"So what's our group objective?" asked Maxie.

"To capture all the legendaries and use their power to weaken Arceus before catching him," explained Giovanni.

"So interesting, I'm in," said Ghetsis.

"That is a very well thought plan so I'm in," said Maxie.

"Yeah well if he is in, so am I," said Archie.

"Very well, from now on we are known as Team Chaos," said Giovanni as he revealed the new team insigne of a black C with red out lines. After he revealed the insigne, the three men clapped their hands as they are now an organisation that will rule the world.

(Heh now we can destroyed…..Ash Ketchum) were the thoughts of all the four men.

**The TLA dialogue session **

**Shadow: wow Ash, now you have an entire organisation after you.**

**Ash: yeah well I will defeat them all by myself**

**Paul: yeah not gonna happen**

**Ash: But why**

**Shadow: because we are not letting you have all the fun**

**Ash: Fine (said while pouting)**

**Paul: so now what**

**Shadow: we end the story here then**

**Ash: okay so bye, bye**

**Paul: see you guys later**

**Shadow: peace out**

**AU:**

**Hey guys I'm preparing to write a new story but I don't know what so please vote on my profile on what story should I write. The poll will end on 7 February. **


End file.
